La cage aux fils d'argent
by Babox-Dark-Tear
Summary: Chap1 découpé donc moins lourd, chap 2 bientôt! Si ils avaient enfin la chance d’être des adolescents normaux avec leurs petits problèmes personnels ? Et si vivre ensemble était moins supportable qu’ils le pensaient ? Et si ils n’avaient pas vu le piège ?
1. Introduction

**La cage aux fils d'argent**

Bien le bonjour !

Avant de commencer la fic, je voudrais juste faire quelques précisions.

Tout d'abord, certains thèmes traités pourraient être **gênants** pour des lecteurs. Il y aura des relations homosexuelles, des références au viol, aux enfants battus. Il se pourrait qu'il y ait aussi des scènes pour le moins explicites. Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop prononcé, car mon but n'est pas dans faire le centre d'intérêt principal, mais j'ai choisi de mettre le **rating M** pour quelques raisons et cela me permettront des libertés par rapport au public.

Je vous met le résumé, qui sera un peu plus long que dans les listes de fictions :

Résumé :

Et si leur dernière année, ils la passaient sans guerre ? Et si ils avaient enfin la chance d'être des adolescents normaux avec leurs petits problèmes personnels ? Et si vivre ensemble était moins supportable qu'ils le pensaient ? Et si ils n'avaient pas vu le piège ?

J'ai peur, en en rajoutant, d'en dire trop ce qui gâcherait le suspens. Le but n'est pas de tout comprendre, de se laisser porter par l'intuition, et si des faits restent flous, c'est on ne peut plus normal.

Pour ce qui est des couples, il y en aura à foison. Dans tous les sens et très changeant. Après tout, ce sont des adolescent ?  
Ne vous fixez pas sur la condition des premiers chapitres, j'aime le changement. Et croyez moi, l'axe principal de cette fiction c'est ça. Tout ce qui était au début, ne sera plus à la fin .

J'ai aussi une adaptation personnelle des personnages de J.K.Rowling, ne gardez pas les apriori de leur personnalité (en plus j'ai créé quelques entités qui j'espère vous plairont). Surtout que je me détache assez de l'histoire de base, comme pour la présence des mangemorts. J'en ai laissé une trace très présente puisque des références à eux seront là tout au long de la fic, mais j'ai décidé que Voldy serait une affaire réglée, qu'on a gagné et que tout le monde est content. Simpliste comme vision certes, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'intéressait.  
Bref, j'aimerais que vous rentriez dans mon monde. Un peu tortueux certes -.-'

Juste une dernière indication. Si vous connaissez Huis Clos de Sartre, la phrase à en retenir c'est : « L'enfer, c'est les autres ».  
Si ça peut vous aider… D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Babox.


	2. Prologue

**- La cage aux fils d'argent -**

****

Prologue

Notes :

Voici donc le prologue Il est pas très long mais après tout ça se comprend.

Je suis désolée, il y a encore quelques erreurs à corriger ( quelques ch'tites fautes d'orthographe, pas très nombreuses mais c'est gênant ). Je corrigerais cela le plu svite possible, parce que ça me fait mal au coeur, mais je ne pouvait attendre de le publier.

J'essayerais de finir le Chapitre 1 le plus vite possible.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierais D

* * *

Comme si la tristesse des cieux occultait nos larmes de détresse. Comme si l'ignorance des autres nous permettait de masquer nos souffrances intérieures. Comme si le fait de porter un secret que seuls nous connaissions donnait cet aspect mystérieux, impalpable, voire cet espoir que, peut-être, il n'y avait pas de secret. Mais lourdement on prend conscience de son existence, à chaque fois qu'un détail insignifiant provoque un déclic en nous, tel un écho, qui vient rouvrir notre plaie. Innocentes personnes que nous sommes, à être les plus forts possibles, à offrir cette impassibilité ou cette faiblesse quand cela nous arrange. Ne jamais laisser les autres nous toucher. Ni nous frôler. Que jamais notre secret ne s'échappe de notre emprise. Et même s'il nous ronge de l'intérieur, personne ne saura que nous avions peur de lui, peur de nous même.

Si nous pouvions tous nous éteindre un jour de pluie.

* * *

J'ai les bras engourdis, le sang qui circule mal. Je tire de toutes mes forces pour me dégager, je me contorsionne, je me débats. Mes gestes deviennent frénétiques, la folie me prend peu à peu. Il faut que j'arrive à me défaire de ce qui me tient. J'essaye de voir la nature de mes liens, mais je ne vois qu'un sombre brouillard opaque, des nuages, des volutes de fumée noire que j'inhale. Mes bras me font mal, les tentacules sombres commencent à prendre possession de moi. Elles s'enroulent autour de ma taille qui se contorsionne dans la mesure de ses moyens, de mes cuisses, de mon bassin, de mes maigres chevilles qui essayent de batailler, de mon cou, de mon buste et contre ma bouche enfin, m'empêchant de parler ou tout simplement de hurler. Je suis totalement immobilisée, et respirer devient difficile. Ma cage thoracique se soulève avec difficulté et les lianes se resserrent de plus en plus. Les liens enroulés autour de mon cou se mettent à onduler et à me caresser. Je ne peux y échapper. Le dégoût me monte à la gorge, l'envie de vomir mes tripes m'obsède. La pression des tentacules se fait plus présente sur mon corps, les volutes qui s'étaient épaissis, prennent une apparence visqueuse qui me colle à la peau. Et pourtant celles sur mon cou ne cesse de me caresser, s'approchant du creux de ma gorge ou derrière mon oreille, parcourant ma peau insidieusement.

L'air devient alors froid, glacial, se raréfie, l'atmosphère est pesante, morbide. Une légère odeur se dégage comme du tabac froid, avec comme un crépitement de magie noire, acide, rance, opaque, pressante. Les liens se resserrent encore, je crois que mes os se briseraient si la pression s'accentuait à nouveau. Je n'en peux plus, l'air qui me fait défaut, le dégoût que m'inspire ces visqueuses attaches, mon pouls qui s'accélère, tellement, que je crains que mes vaisseaux explosent tellement elles me serrent, et ce bruit continu de sucions écoeurants que mon ouïe ne peut soustraire. Mais le silence tombe comme un couperet. Les tentacules gluantes relâchent un peu leur prise, me facilitant la respiration, les sons se taisent, je n'entends même plus mes quelques gémissements. Et des murmures s'élèvent, milliers de voix qui crachotent, ondulent, se mélangent en un fouillis, éructent, glissent. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce que les voix disent avec tant d'ardeur. Je concentre toute mon attention, je veux savoir sur quoi jase-t-on sur le ton du murmure. Mais je sais d'instinct qu'il va se passer quelque chose, – quelque chose qui se gravera à jamais dans ma mémoire –.

Les chuchotements se taisent, seules quelques bribes de phrases se laissent encore percevoir. Mais des pas résonnent, rythmés, lents, laissant place à une angoisse latente. Un pas, deux pas ; les tentacules accentuent leur étreinte autour de ma taille et de mes bras. Un pas, deux pas ; je m'agite à nouveau malgré la pression, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir d'appréhension. Un pas, deux pas ; le lien qui me tenaille la bouche resserre sa prise et me lacère le coin des lèvres. Un pas, deux pas ; je trépigne, je suis totalement terrorisée, je me débats de toute mes forces, les lianes cèdent sous la surprise mais me retiennent aussitôt jusqu'à ce que l'air me fasse défaut. Un pas, deux pas ; je veux hurler, j'ai mal, mon ventre est tellement contracté que j'ai peur de m'évanouir. Je perçois la pointe d'un quelconque objet que je ne vois, mais je la sens à présent qui m'appuie sur le cœur battant la chamade à s'en décrocher. J'arrête tout mouvement, mes yeux restent résolument écarquillés, pour ne pas dire révulsés. Le temps s'arrête pour moi, et cet instant s'allonge en une éternité. Soudainement, je sens un souffle glacial qui me balaye la nuque, un souffle si inhumain, si vide de chaleur, plutôt un souffle qui sent la mort. Une grande bourrasque m'éclate au visage. Si les liens ne me retenaient pas, j'aurais été emporté. Le vent lâché à une vitesse folle contre moi, écartant radicalement mes cheveux du visage. Ma bouche est libérée et je hurle, mes poumons et mes cordes vocales menaçant d'éclater sous la douleur fulgurante et incroyablement aiguë qui me transperce la poitrine au niveau du cœur. Mes yeux restent désespérément ouverts, et j'y ressens comme une sensation d'acide. Mes yeux me brûlent mais je ne peux les fermer, je n'y parviens pas. Mais mes yeux sont assez opérationnels pour être aveuglés par cette éblouissante lumière verte. La douleur beaucoup trop importante me projette dans l'inconscient tandis que résonne sans cesse dans ma tête cette litanie sans fin : « _Avada Kedavra_ ».

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle encore court et les pupilles rétrécies par l'épouvante. Assise, le drap emprisonné dans ses doigts crispés aux jointures blanchies, elle tentait de se remettre de cet odieux rêve. D'une main tremblante, elle tenta gauchement d'écarter de son front trempé de sueur ses mèches de cheveux. Son débardeur l'empêtrait, humide de transpiration. Il la collait telle une seconde peau étouffante. Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Elle ferma les yeux, quelques instants. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Au bout d'un certain temps, sa respiration ralentit pour devenir calme voire même anormalement lent. Ses yeux se rouvrirent. Un fin voile haineux couvrit son regard, pour disparaître aussitôt. Elle tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. Un doux rayon lunaire lui caressa le visage, la pluie battait doucement sur le verre, en un rythme mélancolique. Les légères gouttes glissaient tortueusement sur les carreaux, reflétant la brillance de la lune. Sur ces douces images, lentement elle se pencha et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, fixant encore, les yeux à demi clos, les gouttent de pluie qui roulaient sur le verre. Puis elle tomba dans un demi-sommeil tout d'abord pour s'enfoncer en un profond coma.

Le ciel encore une heure déversa sa tristesse sur Londres, emportant dans son sillage les souillures humaines des rues.

* * *

Il était tôt. Il allait pouvoir profiter de son lit pendant encore un long moment. Flemmarder, se rouler en boule, s'étaler, s'étirer, pour avoir encore le plaisir de somnoler ou de se rendormir. Les vacances. Lui qui avait toujours détesté ça, au Terrier était-il possible de ne pas apprécier ? Il regrettait Poudlard, c'était évident, mais avoir le loisir de se réveiller quand il voulait et pendant deux mois d'affilé ! Non, c'était décidé, l'école de sorciers n'avait pas cet avantage contrairement au Terrier.

La chambre trembla violemment. De grands coups suivis de terribles grincements laissaient deviner que quelqu'un plein d'entrain montait les escaliers. Et suivirent à ce ramdam brusque, de bruyants tambourinements à la porte, celle-ci ne faisant que prier pour rester accrochée à ses gonds.

Réflexion faite, le Terrier non plus n'avait pas cet avantage.

Une tornade rousse déboula dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit présent, écrasant le pauvre dormeur aspirant au sommeil.

« On se lève ! Pas tous les jours que l'on peut profiter d'une journée splendide dès très tôt le matin ! »

Seuls des grognements menaçants et emprunts de mauvaises humeur lui répondirent.

« Allez, fait pas ta chochotte, tu sors de ton plumard, tu te fringues et tu nous rejoins pour manger.

- Ce serait peut-être plus évident si tu ne m'écrasais pas.

- Cherche pas d'excuses bidon. Je descends. Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes à la cuisine, je remonte et je te tire de gré ou de force, habillé ou pas, par la peau du cou. »

Réflexion faite, la dictature y était pire qu'à Poudlard.

Il se laissa aller à penser à ce lit qu'il avait fait sien il y avait alors six longues années. A ce dortoir qui était devenu sa chambre plus qu'à Privet Drive. A ce château qui était devenu sa maison plus que celle où il avait passé toute son enfance.

Il ne comptait plus la farandole de souvenirs qu'il y avait façonnée. Cette école représentait une grande partie de sa provisoire courte existence. Elle l'avait formé à ce qui l'attendait au-dehors. L'avait préparé à tout ce qu'une vie pouvait offrir et enlevé. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait vécu plus de choses qu'en toute une vie. Chaque couloir lui renvoyait un rire ou un pleur, chaque salle faisait résonner en lui des bribes d'instants vécus avec ceux qu'ils aimaient ou haïssaient. Et cela faisait peut-être de lui un paria, mais après ces deux longs mois de vacances il n'aspirait plus qu'à retourner dans son école.

Le roux qui était à l'entrebâillement de la porte l'interpella.

« Eh, bouge, ça fait depuis déjà deux minutes que je te vois te raccrocher désespérément à ton oreiller. Il ne t'en reste plus que trois ! » En disant cela, il avait conservé un petit sourire plein de promesses qui sembla narguer son destinataire.

Il sortit de la chambre et les grands craquements précipités se refirent entendre.

« Et j'ai pris ta baguette pour éviter toute rébellion, au cas où te serais mis en tête de la chercher ! » Cria-t-il de forte bonne humeur de l'étage d'en dessous tandis que le dormeur tâtonnait en quête de sa précieuse alliée qui l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Il grogna, assez mécontent, et se rabattit sur la recherche de ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Lunettes qui d'ailleurs, furent précipités maladroitement au sol ce qui l'obligea à s'étirer pour pouvoir les atteindre, enchainant moult soupirs exaspérés. Ses lunettes enfin sur son nez, il s'extirpa péniblement de son nid douillé et attrapa les premiers habits qui lui tombaient sous la main pour se vêtir.

Il sortit de sa chambre avec une démarche mal assurée. La descente des escaliers fut encore plus laborieuse, les marches étant abruptes et quelques peu asymétriques. Descendre de tels escaliers avec la vision aussi nette que celle d'un aveugle n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il réussit tout de même cet exploit et se dirigea vers la source de vacarme effroyable que consistait, chaque matin, la cuisine de la famille mouvementée des Weasley. Il ne comprendrait jamais les lève-tôt.

Il s'assit tant bien que mal sur la dernière chaise libre, un grand bol de chocolat chaud fumant devant son nez. Le pire pour lui fut les « bonjours » enjoués dans ses oreilles encore émergeantes. Ainsi l'accueil très chaleureux de madame Weasley fut accueilli à grande peine d'une réponse courtoise. Ses oreilles en sifflaient encore.

« Ah Harry, j'ai failli venir te chercher ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Je pourrais avoir ma baguette ?

- Oui moi aussi. J'ai passé une nuit formidable. Que des rêves fabuleux ! Merci de t'en inquiéter. Tu sais que tu as une très bonne tête ce matin ? Très avenante aussi.

- Ron…

- Un toast ? »

L'air méchant que lui offrit son ami dissuada le rouquin de faire preuve de plus d'humour. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder son grand sourire rageant qui mettait les nerfs à vif de son cher voisin de table adoré.

« Ca ne t'embête pas si je la garde encore un peu ? Tu pourrais te blesser tu sais. La magie quand on est dans le pâté c'est pas vraiment génial.»

Sa plus grande erreur fut de boire son verre de jus d'orange à ce moment là. Son cher voisin de table adoré était rancunier et n'avait pas forcément besoin de magie pour se venger. Douce façon de soulager sa frustration.

Après avoir arrêté de tousser pour s'être – accidentellement – étouffé avec son jus, il ébouriffa les cheveux noirs déjà très en bataille de son ami et une discussion habituellement vive s'engagea enfin entre tous les habitants de cette modeste maison – néanmoins bancale –.

Tandis que les jumeaux finissaient de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner, tous entendirent un grand fracas de verre brisé. Ils se précipitèrent au salon pour voir au milieu des débris d'un carreau de fenêtre une minuscule boule plumeuse avec accrochées deux lettres plus grandes qu'elle. Ginny fonça sur le petit corps et le retira des morceaux de verre. Elle ausculta le hibou nain pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de blessures et soigna les quelques coupures légères avec de rapides sorts. Le reste de la famille la regarda faire, et se mit à loucher sur les deux lettres. Aucun n'esquissa un geste, mis à part la maîtresse de maison qui s'activait pour réparer le carreau d'un air affolé. Les courants d'air, paraissait-il, allait faire claquer toutes les portes et la maison ne serait plus qu'un tas de ruines. Elle devait sans doute aimer dramatiser. Ils attendaient que la cadette les autorise à prendre les lettres. Avec l'âge, celle-ci était devenue aussi effrayante que sa mère et les hommes de la maison lui témoignaient une respectueuse crainte. Mais si Harry avait appris à la craindre, Hermione, elle, n'était pas subjuguée par son autorité et, beaucoup plus pragmatique, elle se rendit compte de la présence de la chouette de Harry qui portait elle aussi deux lettres. Hedwidge attendait tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre brisée qu'on fasse attention à elle, nettoyant ses plumes.

Elle prévint les autres et détacha les deux lettres des pattes de la chouette, sans oublier de la récompenser d'une caresse dans le cou.

« Eh ! Harry vient voir ! Ce sont nos lettres pour Poudlard ! »

L'autorité de Ginny, ces derniers mots prononcés, n'avait dorénavant plus aucun pouvoir. Ron fonça sur elle et arracha sans aucune cérémonie les deux lettres. Il regarda en vitesse quelle était celle lui étant adressée et ceci fait, jeta l'autre par-dessus son épaule. Ginny réceptionna donc sa lettre en lâchant discrètement un juron. Son visage était rouge et elle étouffait le pauvre Coquecigrue contre elle pour exprimer son désappointement. Harry et Hermione ouvraient leur lettre en prenant leur temps, lui pour cause d'ensommeillement assez avancé et elle de vive émotion. Recevoir la lettre était, comme chaque fois, une promesse d'une nouvelle année qui lui apporterait encore plus de savoir et de surprises. Ron était déjà plus fébrile, arrachant le plus rapidement possible l'emballage de la lettre. Ginny, elle, partit dans sa chambre l'ouvrir. Après que chacun ait lu sa lettre, plongeant la pièce dans le silence, ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, sans dire un mot, sans rien exprimer. Dans leur main se lovait la dernière lettre qu'il recevrait de Poudlard. Puis finalement, Hermione brisa le silence.

« J'ai été choisie pour être préfète en chef » dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, et avec un grand sourire naissant, les garçons bondirent sur elle pour la féliciter. Hermione bascula en arrière sous leur poids et ils atterrirent tous les trois sur le sol en riant. Ils la félicitèrent avec des accolades et d'autres effusions de joie, toujours au sol, souriant encore aux quelques mots d'esprit douteux.

« C'est vraiment génial, on aura encore moins de chance de se faire punir parce qu'on se balade la nuit.

- Parce ce que TU te balades la nuit. Je te signale que je n'ai pas de cape d'invisibilité et de carte qui m'indique quand Rusard se pointe ! Et je ne tiens pas personnellement à t'accompagner lorsque tu vas retrouver tes minettes.

- QUOI ? Hermione se tendit instantanément et ses yeux devinrent foudroyants.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent quand il se rendit compte de ses paroles.

- Nan mais nan, ce n'est pas ce que …

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire là ?!

Harry qui avait essayé de se faire tout petit se fit cibler par le regard accusateur de la jeune fille.

- Nan mais je me suis mal exprimé ! Ca c'était avant, pas depuis que vous…

- Ronald je ne compte PLUS toute les fois où tu as fait preuve d'une telle gaucherie.

- Désolé ça m'a échappé. L'erreur est humaine non ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Ses joues commençaient à s'échauffer et il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la suite des évènements.

- L'erreur est faite pour nous apprendre à ne plus la reproduire. Toi tu te confonds dans l'erreur et la sottise.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Cela venait à peine de débuter, mais pour l'instant, Hermione semblait l'avoir oublié.

- La sottise ?! Traite moi de con tant que tu y es !

L'échange c'était transformé en vrai duel et les deux protagonistes se tenaient droits, les poings serrés et les joues échauffées. Harry se tenait un peu écartée, les observant une énième fois se disputer, les épaules voutées d'impuissance. Il attendait avec lassitude, tandis que le ton montait de plus en plus.

- Je ne pensais pas arriver à cette extrémité, mais oui je le pense ! Tu es atteint d'une connerie sans bornes ! Et alors d'une distinction ! J'en suis admirative.

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié. Miss Parfaite sait exactement ce qu'il se doit de faire ou pas en public. Miss Parfaite mériterait de faire partie de l'aristocratie. Miss Parfaite sait quel mot employé dans chaque situation. Je m'incline devant son savoir vivre irréprochable.

- Au moins Miss Parfaite sait assez bien se comporter pou ne pas faire ce genre de bourde digne de Crabbe ou de Goyle ! Sincèrement il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de parler des « minettes » de quelqu'un alors que sa petite amie écoute ce que tu dis ! Ton cerveau te sert parfois ?

- Ca on le saura qu'il sort avec Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! D'ailleurs mon cerveau comparé au sien n'a qu'une taille insignifiante.

- Qui s'en étonnera ? »

Tout du long il s'était rapproché de plus et à présent ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les bras croisés et le visage crispé en une expression de forte colère. Il ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre et s'affrontait du regard à celui qui l'abaissera le premier.

Harry décida de mettre fin à la dispute et se racla discrètement la gorge puis plus bruyamment pour attirer leur attention. Quand les deux antagonistes tournèrent leur tête vers lui d'un même ensemble il essaya de ne pas se laisser démonter par ces airs outragés. Prudemment il prit la parole, redoutant la réaction de ses deux amis :

« Et si nous allions chercher nos fournitures ? »

Une heure plus tard, la famille Wesley ainsi que Hermione et Harry indiquaient la direction du chemin de Traverse dans la cheminée. La poudre verte les enveloppa de sa fumée épaisse et ils disparurent tour à tour laissant la maison vide.

Hermione revint quelques minutes après et monta dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours énervée et tendue mais cela s'était atténué avec le temps. Elle prit la monnaie qui lui manquait pour payer ses nouvelles affaires scolaires et redescendit. Avant de repartir par cheminée, elle sortit sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle l'observa quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague, puis avec un petit sourire triste et crispé elle murmura dans un soupir.

« Que sera ma dernière année sans vous ? »

Elle disparut ensuite dans un nuage opaque vert suivi par un son étouffé comme un petit sac de sable que l'on jette.

* * *

Ils s'étaient souhaités bonne nuit et ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Il était pourtant allé voir Hermione quelques instants quand Ron fut dans sa chambre puis il avait regagné la sienne, motivé par la fatigue et le poids d'une longue journée d'achats dans les pattes. Il s'était couché et avait attendu le sommeil pour rapidement sombrer dans ses draps.

Vers les alentours de minuit, il se réveilla. Son assoupissement avait été léger à ce moment là et le petit craquement des planches à l'étage au dessus n'avait pas eu de mal à le sortir de sa torpeur. Il était encore fatigué et attendait patiemment que les bruits cessent pour pouvoir replonger aux pays des rêves. Les bruits de pas était lent, et le poids qui s'exerçait sur le vieux parquet était plutôt faible.

La tête toujours sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés et ses draps serrés contre lui, Harry tendait l'oreille inconsciemment, captant le moindre signe de mouvement, intrigué par cette balade nocturne. Les marches de l'escalier commençaient à crisser les unes après les autres, masquant les frottements de tissus. Il épiait chaque son, essayait de deviner chaque déplacement. Les pas s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'escalier dans un petit craquement et ils se remirent à avancer, claudiquant un peu, en un tracé peu assuré. Les pas se rapprochèrent de sa porte. Il retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte, appréhendant un peu ce qui allait peut-être suivre. Il entendit comme un frôlement sur le bois de la porte. Comme une main qui arpentait doucement la surface. Celle-ci semblait s'arrêter sur la serrure. Harry attendait. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa. Il était dans le noir, aiguisant son oreille pour surprendre la moindre esquisse de geste. Un petit cliquetis résonna signalant qu'on voulait ouvrir la porte. Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux et feignit de dormir. La poignée tourna sur elle-même, lentement, et la porte s'ouvrit accompagnée d'un léger grincement.

« Harry… »

Il reconnut la voix féminine et ouvrit les yeux, essayant de garder un air ensommeillé.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se rapprocha du lit et s'agenouilla près de la tête de lit.

« Excuse-moi de te réveiller ».

Elle avait la tête basse. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient attachés en un chignon souple d'où de nombreuses mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Son grand t-shirt découvrait ses épaules nonchalamment. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Deux orbes sombres remplis de tristesse. Ils brillaient un peu sous la lumière de la lune. Son teint était pâle et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Une mèche ondulée descendait de son front, pour tomber sur l'un de ses yeux. Son regard était si désespéré, si blessé, si suppliant.

« Non, il n'y a pas de mal » lui répondit-il de la voix qu'il espéra la plus douce qu'il put.

Il dégagea un de ses bras, et caressa son fin visage du bout des doigts. Il mit la mèche derrière son oreille et laissa glisser son pouce sur sa pommette tendrement. Hermione ferma ses yeux emprunts de douleurs et se laissa aller dans sa main. Elle pose la sienne sur celle d'Harry et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, leurs mains sur sa joue, Hermione fermant les yeux et Harry la contemplant l'air contrit. Au bout d'un moment, elle les rouvrit et posa son regard sur le sien. Les lèvres un peu tremblantes elle dit tout bas, presque comme un murmure :

« Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? »

En guise de réponse, il lui sourit affectueusement et s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. Il souleva la couverture et elle se glissa dans le lit, se blottissant contre lui. Elle était recroquevillée contre son torse et avait enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum corporel. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa d'une main les cheveux. Il se redressa quelque peu pour l'embrasser sur la pommette et se rallongea pour l'amener contre lui. Elle entendait le cœur d'Harry battre près de son oreille. Elle se reposa dans ses bras et se laissa bercer par le rythme et la respiration lente et contrôlée du jeune homme. Tandis qu'elle s'endormait, il continua à la veiller pendant un certain temps avant de sombrer à son tour, la serrant inconsciemment encore plus.

Cette nuit encore il comblerait sa douleur avec son peu de chaleur. Cette nuit encore il ferait en sorte qu'elle se sente en sécurité malgré le peu de protection qu'il lui offrait. Cette nuit encore il se mettrait à pleuvoir quand des perles apparaîtraient aux coins des ses yeux. Les cauchemars qui accompagnèrent cette nuit furent encore atténués par les murmures de réconfort qu'il lui procurait dans son sommeil.

* * *

Le doux liquide ambré glissait encore le long de sa gorge réchauffant sa poitrine. Il était adossé au rebord de la fenêtre, grande baie vitrée qui s'allongeait jusqu'en haut du mur, haute de 4 mètres. La vitre était découpée en quatre rectangles, d'une superficie impressionnante malgré l'étroitesse de la fenêtre, séparés par des bandes de fer agrémentées de dorures. Les bordures gothiques se terminaient en haut de la pointe des deux carreaux en fioritures et sculptures de gargouilles et d'autres créatures fantastiques. La bouteille de cristal finement travaillée était posée sur le rebord. Le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main était pour la septième fois vide et d'un geste souple et rapide, il déboucha la bouteille pour se resservir une rasade. Les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre pour s'écouler le long de la froide paroi. Il avala cul sec le verre qu'il venait de remplir. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait retroussé les manches de chemise jusqu'à ses coudes et avait déboutonné des trois premiers boutons. Elle était sortie de son pantalon et les pans retombaient nonchalamment de manière désordonnée, une insulte à son rang.

La bouteille de cognac semblait ne jamais se désemplir et abreuva le verre une neuvième fois. Des bouffées de chaleur remontaient par rasades tandis que ses yeux gris anthracite se remplissaient par à-coups de colère et de folie. Son bras gauche ne cessait ses allers retours entre la bouteille et le verre et son bras droit restait inerte, appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre, la main dans la poche. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus arrangés minutieusement comme une heure auparavant. Ils tombaient devant ses yeux sans aucune discipline.

La dépravation d'un noble.

Il restait à contempler la pluie depuis longtemps et il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Un « pop » discret vint troubler cette suspension du temps, ramenant le jeune homme à la réalité :

« Messire a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? » L'elfe de maison patienta, des flashs d'inquiétudes passant dans ses yeux. Voyant que son maître ne lui répondait pas il tenta d'insister :

« Les serviteurs de Monsieur s'inquiétaient car l'heure habituelle à laquelle il se rend à ses appartements est passée depuis un certain temps. ».

Il se redressa et se retourna. Son regard se braqua sur les grands yeux de l'elfe de maison. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre et commença à trembler. Il balaya du regard la pièce ne pouvant affronter celui glacial de son maître.

« Tu peux disposer. » siffla-t-il.

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et disparut en un « pop », sans oublier les phrases protocolaires de respect et de soumission communes.

Le son provoqué par la disparition du domestique se répercuta encore quelques secondes contre les murs de l'immense pièce pour être enfin étouffé par le silence.

La pluie avait continué de tomber, les nuages avait continué de défiler, la lune de briller, le temps de tourner. Et lui de boire et de s'avachir dans la contemplation de cette fenêtre sans réellement en tenir compte.

L'intrusion de l'elfe lui rappela alors les devoir qui lui incombait même si personne n'était témoin de son laissé aller. Las à présent de son inactivité qui ne convenait guère à un détendeur de son patronyme, il laissa en plan la bouteille et le verre dédaigneusement et sortit du salon. Il arpenta de nombreux sombres couloirs simplement éclairés de faiblardes lampes torches. Cette lumière décrue donnait un aspect sinistre à l'ancien manoir pourtant si majestueux. Les lourdes tapisseries brodées vertes et argent habillaient ces pans de murs vétustes ainsi que des tableaux d'ancêtres et de scènes de grandes fiertés familiales.

Il entra dans une pièce en poussant les lourdes portes typiquement gothiques en bois ancien, sculptées et agrémentées de grands rivets en fer protégés magiquement de la rouille.

Il était désormais dans un autre salon un peu plus petit que le précédent. De nombreux meubles précieux et imposants en bois ciré prenaient place dans l'immense pièce aux dimensions extravagantes. De nombreux fauteuils moelleux dans un tissu gris métallique étaient positionnés autour d'une table basse et d'une cheminée. Un lustre aux milles sculptures de verre descendait du haut d'un plafond auxquels les 5 mètres de hauteur ne semblaient donner le vertige. Des centaines de bougies dansaient et faisaient miroiter les nombreux morceaux de verres, étudiés pour renvoyer dans toutes les directions les faisceaux lumineux. De nombreux objets d'art reposaient sur les étagères et les commodes.

Il éteignit le lustre et alluma d'un coup de baguette un petit feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il produisait une faible lumière dans la pièce froide aux murs de pierres. Il passa rapidement à travers la pièce et rentra dans une autre. C'était une salle de bain immense. Les murs étaient carrelés de blanc. De nombreuses frises vertes rehaussées d'argent faisaient le tour de cette pièce d'eau de luxe. Au fond il y avait une baignoire aux robinets d'argents qu'on pourrait croire pour plusieurs personnes. Les rebords d'au moins 50 centimètres étaient recouverts de produits de toutes sortes, de flacons en cristal remplis d'onguents, de matières laiteuses, de poudre et de sels. Les bouteilles étaient chacune différentes soufflées avec soin et décorées avec grande distinction et goût et les produits contenus n'étaient pas moins coûteux. Il y avait deux lavabos tout aussi décorés que la baignoire, en porcelaines blanches. Une étagère avec de nombreux tiroirs renfermait d'autres artifices encore plus extravagants, dont des centaines qu'il n'avait jamais ouverts. Une paroi d'un mur, qui cachait la douche luxueuse, offrait un miroir sur toute sa longueur, au cadre richement décoré. Il se mit devant, balayant du regard son image d'un œil circonspect. Sa tenue des plus négligée le détachait au moins de sa famille si esthétiquement parfaite à toute heure, et même aux moments les plus dépourvus. Toujours fixant son reflet d'un regard vide il déboutonna les attaches qui restaient de sa chemise, une par une, dans une lenteur dépourvue de vie. Quand il eut fini, il laissa glisser sa chemise de ses épaules. Il tira la manche de droite pour l'enlever, découvrant son bras droit aux muscles fermes et fit de même pour l'autre, laissant tomber sa chemise à terre.

Se tenait devant lui son reflet au torse à la peau laiteuse. Son regard gris détendit ses traits, les coins de ses paupières s'affaissaient en une expression de fatigue. La tristesse envahit peu à peu ses yeux si impassibles à l'ordinaire. Et il était là, témoin de sa propre défaillance, s'observant faiblir sans ciller. Il ne parvenait plus à se détacher de ce tableau qui de plus en plus souvent se reproduisait. Son image de fier homme qui tente de sauver la face pour ne pas blesser son ego alors qu'il constate, impuissant, sa déchéance qui s'accentue.

Son grand cou était tendu, une veine battant en son creux. Ses épaules étaient rehaussées par l'apparent tracé de ses clavicules très marquées. Son abdomen était strié par ses muscles abdominaux développés et finement taillés. Il se retourna lentement, déployant une de ses dernières forces de la journée pour enfin pouvoir détacher enfin ses yeux du miroir.

Dos au miroir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Sa taille était mince et sa silhouette fuselée. Ses omoplates faisant ressortir ses muscles puissants mais souples qui roulaient sous sa peau. Au creux de son dos, tâchant sa peau blanche, se trouvait une longue égratignure rouge sang. Et à coté d'elle de nombreuses jumelles s'entrecroisaient en un dessin macabre.

Il prit dans un des tiroirs un flacon de pommade à la couleur jaunâtre parsemée de points sur le ton d'un camaïeu vert. Il en retira une pâte épaisse qu'il appliqua sur ses blessures, son nez droit se plissant sous l'assaut d'une odeur nauséabonde.

Les murs épais de pierre étouffaient ses grognements de douleurs que la pommade lui causait, mais qu'il essayait tout de même de retenir, en enfant de la haute noblesse d'Angleterre qu'il était.

* * *

Voilàààà. Alors je peux continuer sans trop me taper la honte ?!?

J'accepte tous genres de reviews, sauf les insultes. Moi je m'en fous, mais bon, c'est une question de respect vis à vis de ceux qui apprécient ce que j'écris (si si j'vous jure y'en a)

J'aimerais sincèrement savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Au plus vite j'espère : p


	3. Chapitre 1 Train

- La cage aux fils d'argent -

**- La cage aux fils d'argent -**

Chapitre 1

Notes : 

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Moi-même je me désole surtout que la correction a pris autant, voire plus, de la rédaction du chapitre en lui-même.

D'ailleurs le résultat final ne me plait pas outre mesure. Mais les premiers chapitres ne sont jamais assez captivant.

Je peux dire aussi que ce chapitre est carrément long pour une seule journée (qui n'est pas terminée en plus).

L'avantage, c'est qu'avec tout ce temps, j'ai bien rembourré mon histoire de plein de petites et grosses choses. Je crois que ce chapitre illustre bien la densité de l'affaire, et j'ai peur moi-même de ne plus m'y retrouver !

Encore une fois je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre, un prologue était bien trop mystérieux pour capter le contenu de l'histoire en elle-même. Hélas ce chapitre n'est pas bien mieux car il consiste en une brève présentation des personnages (et il y en a énormément).

J'espère que vous apprécierez les nouveaux personnages. Moi-même je suis souvent assez réfractaires à ce détail dans les fics. Aussi j'essayerai de bien les intégrer dans le décor, les rendre aussi indispensable que les personnages de J.K. Rowling.

Les personnages semblent au premier abord avoir une « étiquette » au dos. Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne resteront pas aussi insipides. (Pour cela aussi que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, je n'y aime pas leur aspect). Même si vous connaissez leurs pensées parfois, ils resteront tout de même une façade. – Sinon je m'ampute des doigts pour m'empêcher de retaper sur un clavier -.

J'arrête de parler et tuer toute la découverte (pitié, dites moi que vous n'avez pas lu ces notes, j'ai honte à présent).

Un grand merci à **Tsukihime** pour sa correction

Réponses aux reviews :

**Choukie :** Aïe tu m'as repérée --' Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas ! Bon je t'écoute, je ferais plus rapidement. Tayooo ! Je te fais gros bisous, et merci encore pour tout cocotte

**SilverHermySky** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il A mon titre ?! XD Encore un titre qui te rappelle un truc pourri de sorti de sous les fagots ? ( je me souviendrai toujours de Nétriel et du produit pour laver les carreaux )

Dire que c'est toi à présent qui me met des reviews ( je te déteste encore d'avoir arrêté YA tu sais ?)

Juste pour te taper la honte je dévoile le message caché (très bien caché soit-dit en passant sifflote) : VIVE BILLUUUUUU

N'oublie pas c'est trois lettres maintenant XD

**Krriss : **Désolée de ne pas avoir fait assez vite, je m'en veux vraiment à mort --'. Ta review m'a faite bondir de joie (mon dieu une review de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas personnellement, ouah l'allégresse). Je me souviens encore des petits papillons qui voletaient dans mon ventre XD je suis contente que le prologue t'ait plus et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Crunchies** : Non tu ne te mélanges pas les pinceaux, et oui tu supposes bien XD

Rassure toi je suis la reine du beaucoup d'info pour ne rien dire finalement !

Hélas la frustration ne va pas très bien avec les gens qui mettent du temps à publier comme moi ! Mais je promet de faire plus rapidement ( et de revoir mon organisation chaotique )

Je suis très contente que cela t'ait plus mais ce n'est pas pour cela que les réponses à tes questions iront plus vite ! :P En effet la réponse viendra au fur et à mesure et les rêves nombreux avant de comprendre la vrai signification de tout ce charabia. D'ailleurs je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rajouter un petit rêve qui n'offre vraiment aucun élément de réponse à l'équation mystère. Relativement différent de celui du prologue, il n'en reste pas moins lié.

Quand à notre cher Môsieur Malfoy, tout sera fait avec classe. Je ne pourrais pas dire qu'il se laisse aller, car ce ne sera vraiment pas son genre mais ce serait plus comme une « pause » ? Enfin je me tais sinon je vais me vendre.

Bref, j'offre ici aussi des questions à gogo et comme je sens que tu y est sensible j'espère que cela te plaira !

**Dreamhavre**** :** Héhé, tu vois je ne mens pas, je n'ai PAS le temps XD Et bien heureusement qu'on voit que le suspens et le mystère seront de mise dans cette fic car il est vrai que toute l'intrigue repose sur ce principe là (sinon tout n'a plus aucun interêt).

D'ailleurs si une est bien professionnelle de mise en haleine c'est ben toi A quand ce fichu mariage ?? XD

Oui sentimentaux c'est vrai. J'espère juste qu'on en tombera pas dans les feux de l'amour j'ai ça en horreur. Disons que – étant une tue l'amour professionnelle - je verrais ça de manière très personnelle. Mais ne paniquons pas anti-fleurs bleus, il n'y aura pas que du sentimental :p

Disons… de tout XD Enfin tu verras bien, je pense que découvrira bien cela toute seule. Je fais peut-être du suspens mais je ne suis pas si fine que ça XD

D'ailleurs le pauvre Ron je le plaindrais presque de toutes ces aventures XD, j'ai vraiment pas été tendre avec lui dans le scénario --

Bien bien je m'arrête là, je te fais de gros bisous aussi et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances (hélas pas de description de sir Malfoy encore avant un ptit moment sorry XD)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture D

* * *

Au centre de l'infini populaire. Tous ces gens qui nous encerclent. Tellement de personnes qui grouillent. Ce concentré d'animation et d'insectes qui donne la nausée. Cette unité d'étrangers qui nous exclut encore un peu plus. Nous et notre pensée face à cette masse unie dans l'indifférence. Nous sommes là, mais pourtant personne ne semble nous apercevoir. Ils marchent dans des directions opposées, s'entrecroisent, nous percutent parfois, mais aucun de ceux-là ne semble voir que dans notre tête ballotte le désespoir. Ils ne perçoivent pas notre envie démesurée de se pendre à leurs vêtements qu'on tente d'étouffer,ù serrant convulsivement les pans de tissus entre nos doigts douloureux et leur hurlant notre appel à l'aide. Mais on ne fait rien. On observe notre entourage dans un silence tourmenté. Ils ne se rendent pas comptent qu'au milieu de cette foule seul notre désarroi accompagne notre accablant sentiment de perdition. Mais nous, nous ne nous apercevons pas non plus qu'à quelques centimètres se trouve un être aussi esseulé que notre pauvre âme. Cette foule n'est en réalité qu'une unité de gens dissociés par leur malheur que personne à part eux ne discerne.

* * *

Elle posa ses valises au sol. Devant elle, la grande entrée de la gare l'appelait. Mais pourtant, pour la première fois, elle avait une certaine appréhension quand à la traverser. Elle se retourna et vit Harry et Ron, essayant d'extirper l'énorme valise de Ginny du coffre de la vieille voiture, autre Ford Anglia dont Mr Weasley avait fait la récente acquisition.

« La prochaine fois, t'emmèneras le placard avec, ça t'évitera d'avoir à tout déranger ! Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de fringues ?!

- Ron arrête de râler et essaye par pitié de DECOINCER cette valise. » Sa sœur lui lança un regard venimeux tandis qu'elle tirait hargneusement sur les poignées de son volumineux bagage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire moqueur et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Ils s'acharnaient encore et encore et Hermione se lassa de les regarder. Elle se posta au côté de ses propres affaires et observa la gare d'un œil un peu absent. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la tira de sa léthargie. Elle redressa subitement la tête et la tourna en sa direction. Remus Lupin les regardait d'un air amusé et sortit discrètement sa baguette. Quelques secondes après, Ginny fut submergée par le poids de sa valise qui lui tombait dessus.

« Remus, nous sommes dans une rue très fréquentée ! reprocha Arthur Weasley, offrant une tête choquée aux yeux écarquillée et à la bouche ouverte parfaitement risible.

- Justement Arthur, il n'y a aucune chance pour que quelqu'un fasse attention à nous avec cette foule.

La carpe lui faisant face ne répondit pas.

- Nous devrions peut-être y aller, non ? Le lycanthrope conserva sa mine réjouie, en disant cela d'une voix insouciante.

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit et Mr Weasley se tourna vers les adolescents, le visage un peu pincé.

- Prenez tout votre barda, nous allons finir par rater le train.

Ils partirent en quête de chariots et entassèrent toutes leurs affaires dessus. Enfin débarrassés, ils prirent la direction de la voix 9 trois-quarts.

Il y avait tant de monde ce matin là, tant de gens qui partaient travailler qu'ils durent jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage entre tous ces énervés. Ils marchaient vite, d'un pas résolus, et affichaient cet air sérieux, avec les sourcils froncés et leurs lèvres soudées entre elles. Certains portaient des attachés-cases, costume bien repassé, ainsi qu'un portable pendu à leur oreille tandis qu'ils baragouinaient avec vigueur et sans sembler reprendre leur respiration entre deux tirades.

Alors qu'ils essayaient de contourner un groupe d'étudiants, un ouvrier coupa la route à Hermione. Elle pila net. Les gens affluaient et contournaient son chariot en tout sens l'empêchant de démarrer. Elle mit alors plusieurs secondes avant de décoller mais ses amis étaient déjà assez avancés. Elle tenta de les rattraper en accélérant encore sa course quand elle se fit couper la route une nouvelle fois, par un homme et une femme en blouse blanche. Ils s'excusèrent avec des sourires polis puis poursuivirent leur chemin rapidement.

Hermione resta à l'arrêt, fixant encore l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux médecins. Du moins lui sembla-t-il être, même si il pouvait très bien s'agir de vétérinaires ou encore de… dentistes ?

Elle resta prostrée, perdue en elle-même. Sans vraiment penser. Sans vraiment ressentir une quelconque sensation ou émotion. Sans être là mais sans être absente.

Un pincement au cœur l'étreignit tandis qu'elle vit le couple rentrer dans le train de banlieue, la porte se refermant sur eux. Le train commençait à partir, et elle continuait à observer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient encore un plus tôt. Avec eux semblait s'être envolé un bout d'elle-même, et un sentiment de solitude l'assaillit. La tête encore dans le vague elle dirigea son regard sur le sol juste devant ses pieds, se sentant plus molle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Si tu as faim, ce n'est pas par terre qu'il faut chercher à manger. Ce sont les pigeons qui font cela Granger.

Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa stupeur et qu'elle tente de trouver la provenance de cette voix, Draco Malfoy était déjà loin.

Il était au côté de son père et semblait lui parler comme il l'aurait fait avec une simple relation de travail. Le ton paraissait formel et la gestuelle extrêmement précise. Sa mère était en retrait derrière eux. Elle faisait mine d'être à l'écoute mais Hermione sentait bien qu'elle était bien loin de leur conversation. Suivait une jeune fille habillée, contrairement aux autres, avec une tenue des plus ordinaires, la rendant presque invisible par rapport à la famille détonante de classe et de richesse. Derrière eux, un majordome avait la tâche de faire avancer le chariot des valises gargantuesques du jeune héritier. Cet amas d'affaires en devenait presque répugnant tellement la taille en était abusive.

Hermione observa le serviteur d'un œil curieux. Elle aurait pu en mettre sa baguette au feu que cet être humain n'était qu'une illusion. C'était surement un elfe de maison maquillé pour ne pas être détecté par les moldus.

Elle vit que le serpentard s'était arrêté de parler et regardait vers la gauche. Elle suivit son regard pour voir Harry et Ron l'attendant avec leurs chariots. Il eut un petit sourire méprisant et retourna à la conversation avec Malfoy père.

Ses amis regardèrent leur ennemi d'un œil mauvais et se précipitèrent vers Hermione. Ils l'harcelèrent de question à propos de ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Malfoy. Ils demandèrent aussi, jouant les grands frères surprotecteurs, si il lui avait causé le moindre mal et inventèrent toutes sortes de sentences, plus sadiques et folles les unes que les autres, pour faire payer cet outrage à ce serpent perfide.

Hermione s'était remise à rire. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Ou du moins, il faisait très bien semblant de ne rien voir. Mais qui pourrait savoir réellement ce qu'ils pensent…

* * *

Ils avaient eu de la chance. Pour leur dernière année, leur allée dans le train ne se ferait qu'à trois. Et uniquement à trois. Pas de catastrophes dues à Neville ; le genre de gars qui arrive à engendrer des évènements incroyables, dans la pire maladresse qui soit, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache comment l'exaspérant adolescent gauche parvenait à s'arranger – et également comment celui-ci était encore en vie. Pas de théories rocambolesques ni de migraines : Luna et son chicaneur n'étaient pas non plus présents. Ainsi ils n'auraient pas le droit aux récits plein de mystères excitants, aux créatures magiques les plus improbables qui soient aux formes les plus incongrues. Ils n'auraient pas à se casser la tête à essayer de comprendre les raisonnements impossibles à suivre de la serdaigle. Seule Hermione aurait pu tenir la route, mais sa logique et son pragmatisme l'empêchait de comprendre la façon de voir très particulière de la si bien nommée « Loufoca ». Pas de Colin Crivey collant et d'appareil flasheur fou. En effet, le reporter en herbe venait de tester un nouveau sort inspiré de la célèbre plume à papote et lui avait transmis son engouement pour son héros, Harry le Survivant. Pas de première année voué à devenir un serpentard pur et dur (et surtout très envahissant). Pas de poufsouffle « émotif » au nom imprononçable. Pas d'indésirables, pas de désagréables, pas de fouineurs, pas de fans en folie, pas de dragueurs foireux, pas d'amis trop proches pour leur équilibre mental. Rien, personne : seulement EUX.

Le trio s'écroula, un sourire bien heureux collé sur leur visage béat. Ils verrouillèrent en vitesse la porte de leur compartiment. « Evitons de tenter le diable. » Ils purent s'étaler à loisir, deux fauteuils pour chacun, laisser en plan leurs nombreuses valises sans avoir à jouer des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir tout ranger. Ils étaient libres de toute contrainte.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit à l'unisson. Le voyage promettait d'être tranquille, ou tout du moins, avec un lieu stratégique de retraite.

Alors en attendant que chaque élève ait prit sa place dans le train, en attendant qu'Hermione rejoigne le compartiment des préfets, en attendant que le sommeil les ait totalement quitté, ils firent leur pronostiques pour les mois à venir.

* * *

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils avançaient leurs hypothèses et le sujet commençait à tarir. Ils se firent silencieux au bout d'un moment cherchant chacun dans leurs têtes quoique ce soit à dire. Le ventre gargouillant de Ron leur donna une vague idée de ce qui pourrait les occuper. La main d'Harry descendant le long de l'échine d'Hermione donna à la brune la motivation de transposer l'idée à la réalité.

« Et si un de nous trois partait en chasse du chariot à friandises avec le pactole à dépenser ? »

La suggestion d'Hermione les laissa dans un profond mutisme. Il était bien clair pour le rouquin que celui qui allait devoir contrarier sa flemmardise ce serait lui. Mais hélas, il était d'autant plus dur de savoir que la sentence allait tomber sans qu'il n'ait aucun moyen d'y réchapper. Et sa fainéantise revendiquait son droit d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'on allait lui refuser. Les yeux de ses deux amis étaient rivés sur la chandelle qu'il était et leur signification n'était pas si mystérieuse que ça. Il vit son meilleur ami ouvrir la bouche et préféra le couper dans son élan qu'entendre les excuses ridicules qu'il allait lui servir.

« Je vais y aller », soupira-t-il de dépit.

Harry eut une mine réjouie et Hermione ne put empêcher ses yeux de rayonner. Le volontaire sourit en coin un brin ironique et récupéra la cotisation de ses deux amis qui par pure bonté d'âme s'étaient partagés la dépense à deux pour éviter ainsi à leur ami de participer au frais. Il fourra le tout dans sa large poche de pantalon et sortit du compartiment sans un regard en arrière, la porte coulissante claquant plus qu'elle n'aurait du.

Les deux restants retinrent leur respiration et après quelques secondes soupirèrent bruyamment. Ils croisèrent leur regard et Harry ne se retint plus de l'embrasser. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple baiser devint vite langoureux et ils finirent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur la banquette. La main baladeuse du gryffondor n'avait fait qu'attiser leur hâte.

Ils parvinrent à s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle, étroitement enlacés. Ils se regardèrent longuement et éclatèrent de rire. Harry nicha sa tête dans le coup de la brune et Hermione caressa distraitement les cheveux de jais et l'hilarité les prenant toujours :

« - Qui aurait cru qu'il se serait porté volontaire aussi facilement ?

- Facilement ? Tu blagues, il a mis 5 minutes pour se décider !

- Je te signale qu'en général il ne se porte pas volontaire tout court.

Le silence lui répondit, indiquant que le griffondor essayait de se remémorer un épisode où Ron se serait transformé en bénévole aguerri.

- Oui, tu as totalement raison. En même temps, vu la manière dont tu le regardais, il a du prendre ça pour un volontariat forcé.

- Oh ! T'es gonflé, dit-elle d'un ton outré, ai-je besoin de mimer la manière dont TOI tu le regardais ?

Il grimaça dans son cou.

- Je préfère éviter. Ca me fait peur quand tu m'imites. Tu es étonnante de réalisme.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que j'imites avec tant de réalisme c'est ta manière très réaliste d'être avec nous.

- Vous avez vu comment vous me traitez aussi ? On m'imite, on se moque de moi, on se plaint de ma conduite, moi qui vous suis voué corps et âme !

Hermione lui releva la tête et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Quelle façon de te traiter ? Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Hmmf.

Elle rit et ses lèvres touchèrent tendrement celles du plaignant .

De son côté Ron ne préférait pas parler. Ni penser. Il marchait résolument à la recherche du chariot à friandise. La main un peu crispée dans la poche contenant la monnaie, il fronçait les sourcils. Tenir la chandelle et ne pas pouvoir s'en échapper commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il savait, oh oui il savait à quel point, ses amis se retenaient devant lui. Ils se doutaient de leurs nuits ensemble alors qu'il entendait les escaliers du Terrier craquer. Il se doutait de leurs moments intenses passés quand il voyait leurs regards complices et leurs rires à propos de tout rien comme si seuls ils détenaient le secret d'un quelconque mystère. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Il savait qu'ils étaient heureux, ensemble, et sans lui. Surtout sans lui, car c'était bien sa personne qui faisait barrière à leurs instants de bonheur. C'était bien leur meilleur ami qu'ils tentaient de distraire au loin à la recherche de ce foutu chariot à bonbon qui ronflait bien planqué dans un coin. La quiche qui les hébergeait durant l'été et qui pourtant se sentait de trop chez lui, c'était la personne qui logeait dans ce corps, arpentant les wagons d'un air rageur, claquant les portes des compartiments de manière nerveuse.

Pour ça il était beau, le génialissime gardien de griffondor, l'athlète miséreux, aux cheveux roux si caractéristiques de la famille qui a accueillit parmi ses membres un raté comme lui. Aussi inutile qu'il était de trop, il était juste assez bon pour aller chercher des putains de bonbons hors de prix avec de l'argent qui n'était pas à lui.

Il en était là, Ronald Wesley, le type en trop qui gêne, tâche et ombre qui guette, dont personne n'a cure, et qui a raté la chance de sa vie d'obtenir quelque chose avant son extraordinaire ami.

« Merde Ron, regarde où tu fous les pieds !

- Désolé, S'mus » lui répondit une voix renfrognée.

Tandis que le roux fulminant avait déjà tracé sa route, Seamus resta planté au milieu du couloir, l'air éberlué, frottant son épaule qui avait tapé un coin de porte par la faute de cet ouragan rageur.

« Il est taré ce mec. »

* * *

- Alors vos vacances ? demanda une voix enjouée.

- Depuis quand tu vires poufsouffle Blaise ? Qu'as-tu trafiqué pendant ces vacances ?

Parole où fut joint un haussement de sourcil de la part du prince des serpents.

- Vous avez raison, j'ai été niais de croire que je serais heureux de vous revoir.

- Boude pas Zabinouchet, tu nous connais ! dit Théodore Nott à l'égard du noir au visage renfrogné.

- Ca m'aiderait si tu n'employais pas ce sobriquet ridicule, répondit-il lançant un regard meurtrier à son camarade de gauche.

- Mais enfin, il te va sublimement bien mon Zibi biquet.

Comment ça le fluet serpentard cherchait à provoquer le grand brun déjà furibond ?

- Pourquoi me ressors-tu tes surnoms imbéciles ? Pour m'enfoncer encore plus dans ma nouvelle identité de blaireau poufsoufflesque qui a apparu pendant l'été ?

- Moi ? Comment oses-tu m'insulter d'inventer des horreurs pareilles ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt la jeune bichette que tu as rencontré à cette même époque qui t'appelait comme ça ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse : Blaise avait les lèvres très pincées et semblait se contenir.

- Mais oui, cette jeune russe pulpeuse qui t'a pompé presque la totalité de ton argent du mois… continua Theodore faisant mine de n'avoir rien noté du comportement de son ami.

Blaise commençait à avoir une tête réellement comique. Il semblait s'empêcher de respirer et retenait entre ses dents son désappointement, assez mal aux vues des grimaces plus qu'originales qu'il affichait.

- C'est étrange, je n'ai pas le souvenir que cela te dérangeait plus que ça ces surnoms comme « Ma mignônne petite pêche d'amourrrr » ou encore « Mon chocolat extrra noirrr corrrsé » ou encore « Mon musclôrrrr ». Le frêle serpentard avait prit une pose mimant une personne perdue dans des réflexions plus qu'intenses.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'en arrêter là ? Le chocolat Musclor avait une mine déconfite, harassé par la honte.

Des clairs résonnèrent alors dans le compartiment. Le jeune Lord passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami pour les ébouriffer et lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule.

- Mon grand étalon, quand ne te laisseras-tu plus chevauché par des allumeuses manipulatrices ?

Blaise étouffa un cri d'indignation.

- Chevauché, moi ? CHEVAUCHE ?! Je veux bien m'être fait plumer mais c'est TOUJOURS moi qui chevauche !

Draco Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin de façon énigmatique. Son ami, fit une moue vexée et ajouta d'une voix un peu verte :

- Je le retiens ton sous-entendu comme quoi je suis un faible facilement dominable.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, affirma le jeune homme d'un air parfaitement innocent d'une crédibilité étonnante.

- Alors penses moins fort la prochaine fois. Je te signale qu'il s'agit de mon honneur de mâle ! dit le noir outré.

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes, tu n'as plus rien à défendre maintenant, rajouta Théodore d'un air non concerné et sur le ton de la banalité.

- Mais c'est la ligue contre les beaux bruns ténébreux ou quoi ?!

- Où ça des beaux bruns ténébreux ?

- Très drôle Nott…

- Moi je veux bien trouver un brun ténébreux si il m'accorde une nuit, interrompit une petite voix aigue pleine de suffisance.

- Pansy, il a beau s'être fait avoir par une russe, elle au moins était intelligente et bien foutue, répliqua le blond à la fille, posée sur son bras gauche qu'elle tenait comme un nounours.

Théodore qui avait repris son magazine sourit discrètement derrière le papier. Blaise rit tandis que Pansy cherchait dans les yeux de son preux chevalier une once de plaisanterie. Le regard plein de mépris amusé finit de l'achever et elle retourna dans son mutisme.

- Pouvons-nous continuer nos conversations sans que tes remarques inutiles interfèrent ?

Parkinson ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête entre le fauteuil et le bras de son persécuteur.

- J'attends une réponse, continua une voix froide et intransigeante.

Il souleva son visage de son bras gauche avec douceur et la força à le regarder. Il haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à lui répondre.

- Oui…et elle détourna le regard.

Malfoy fit un sourire en coin et la remercia avec un ton condescendant. La prise sur son bras s'accentua et il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Et évite de me couper la circulation s'il-te-plaît.

Elle relâcha son emprise et il se tourna vers Blaise satisfait. Son ami le regardait dans les yeux, leurs sourires cyniques communicatifs.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais quitter cette conversation captivante.

Théodore se retourna vers l'autre jeune fille, surpris qu'elle se mette à parler au bout d'une heure de mutisme.

- Et où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte du compartiment.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de le rejoindre, dit-elle en coulant un regard de biais au garçon aux cheveux platine.

- Bien. Il fit une pause, continuant à l'observer. Tu reviendras bientôt ?

- Je reviendrais quand j'en aurais fini avec le professeur.

Elle releva la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle souplement.

- Tu es content qu'elle soit avec nous ? Questionna Draco quand elle fut partie.

Pansy grogna mais ne moufeta pas. Théodore posa son regard sur l'héritier Malfoy et retourna à son magazine d'un air impassible et indifférent. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire ironique et parla de quidditch aux actions en bourse en passant par les petites jeunettes de la rue Leven's avec Blaise, sous les contestations étouffées de Pansy, indignée mais bien décidée à ne pas s'attirer les foudres du blond.

* * *

« Pff Lourd »

Ronald Weasley revenait de son épopée friandisisque sain et sauf et se dirigeait à présent vers le compartiment où ses deux amis devaient certainement s'offrir un « moment de détente » intense. Il échafaudait déjà le plan pour faire son entrée, du plus rationnel et poli au plus cruel. Il ne savait que choisir : toquer à la porte et souffler un « voila le livreur de chez Honey Dukes », ou piquer l'appareil du journaliste en herbe, prendre les clichés du siècle avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de dire « Quidditch », bondissant dans la pièce, et repartir comme l'éclair en faire étalage chez les serpentards. La deuxième proposition, quoiqu'extrêmement alléchante, semblait promettre de nombreux conflits inter-maisons ainsi que des relations haineuses bien pénibles. Cette idée, qui pourrait le défouler un bon coup, lui tendait généreusement les bras mais il dut se résoudre à la voie de la raison. Toute fois, au moins sa voie de la raison ne le laisserait pas totalement tomber et accepterait bien quelques concessions.

Il se trainait dans les couloirs, l'énorme sac de ses achats encombrants ses bras. Il ne voyait que très peu ceux en face mais n'en avait cure. Il fonçait tel un bulldozer, et les autres n'avaient qu'à s'en arranger et faire en sorte de ne pas perdre quelque chose dans la bagarre. Plus il se rapprochait de sa destination, plus ses pas semblaient rétrécir. Ses jambes perdaient en vigueur à vue d'œil et son visage se refermait de plus en plus en plus en un air bougon. Depuis quand être avec ses amis était-il pénible ? Bonne question.

Enfin devant la porte, il respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de les rouvrir. Il se décida à entrer dans ce fichu compartiment, honneur de gryffondor oblige. Même si il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière cette porte.

Il reprit un air décidé, sourcil froncé et prôna pour une entrée théâtrale. Avec deux doigts ils parvint tant bien que mal à enclencher la poignée et à écarter de quelques centimètres la porte de la cloison. Le tout avait été mené sans bruit et avec grande discrétion. Dès qu'il put passer son pied, il fit coulisser la porte brusquement et dans un roulement infernal avec son pied gauche et entra en trombe dans le compartiment. Le panneau de bois avait rebondi et s'était refermé à moitié sous l'impulsion mais le rouquin ne se soucia pas de la fermer entièrement. Le couple sursauta et ajusta en vitesse leurs vêtements, tout en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible l'un de l'autre. Ils arrangeaient leurs cheveux, s'éclaircissaient la gorge et feignaient l'innocence. Ronald Weasley fit mine de ne rien voir et continua sur son élan en annonçant de manière enjouée :

« J'ai trouvé le camion à friandise ! Ca a été laborieux mais au final j'ai pu dévaliser tout son stock ! »

Il leur fit un sourire radieux, tandis que Harry le regardait comme si un parfait inconnu venait de débarquer dans son lit à 3 heures du matin, et qu'Hermione passait ses mains d'un air légèrement préoccupé et assez convulsivement sur sa jupe, sans aucun pli, pour la défroisser. Le griffondor leur tourna le dos et se délesta de son lourd fardeau de manière exagérée en ouvrant outrageusement ses bras.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était le chat de gouttière qui servait d'animal de compagnie à sa douce amie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu également c'était qu'il partit en trombe, en poussant un miaulement étranglé, sous la peur d'être enseveli en pleine somnolence, et qu'il s'enfuit, le diable au corps par la porte laissée entrouverte. Et ce à quoi il ne s'était absolument pas attendu, c'était la réaction instantanée de sa très vive meilleure amie.

« - Mais t'es malade ?!

- Je l'avais pas vu, soupira-t-il les dents serrées. Ron prit une grande inspiration, et passa un doigt sur chacun de ses yeux d'un air passablement fatigué.

- Justement, on REGARDE avant de poser une telle masse de friandises quelque part.

- Tu m'excuses si je ne prend pas garde à molester une valise en déposant une surcharge sur son dos sans lui en avoir demander l'autorisation. Après tout, je les ai posé là parce que vous n'étiez pas assis à cet endroit !

Hermione se leva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches

- On parle de mon chat, pas d'une valise ! Ca fait plaisir ta considération envers mon animal.

- Oh pardon, il est vrai je ne pense pas à ton chat 24h/24. Faut pas que je m'assoies sur ce fauteuil, c'est le préféré du Pattenrond. Après tout tu avais tellemeeeent de considération pour mon rat, je ne suis qu'un ingrat.

- Ton rat ? Pour ça oui on en avait de la considération. Dans le genre présent, il était beaucoup moins volumineux que mon chat mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus encombrant encore. Surtout qu'il faisait presque autant de fugue que le crapaud de Neville.

- C'est vrai que tu prenais soin de Croûtard. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi qu'il a faillit se faire bouffer par ton sac à puce au moins une dizaine de foi par jour !

- Pas plus mal vu la raclure qu'il s'avérait être !

- Ah ! C'est bien trop facile de dire ça, il ressemblait à un rat comme les autres bien avant !

- Qui sait ? Tu en as eu beaucoup des rats avant ?

- Pourquoi t'as eu beaucoup de chats avant pour savoir qu'il se tiendrait assez bien pour pas le bouffer ? Miss-je-sais-tout était encore très bien informé sur l'appétit des félins.

- Il ne l'a jamais bouffé ton rat, pas parce que t'es un hystérique de nature que c'est la faute des autres. Tu n'en as pas marre de faire passer les autres pour les têtes de turc de ta propre paranoïa ?

- T'as qu'à demander à Harry si c'était de la paranoïa !

- Euh…

- T'as besoin de Harry pour t'appuyer ? Pour t'assurer qu'en effet tu n'es pas excessif ? Oui, on t'assure, tu _es_ excessif !

- _Je_ suis excessif ? _JE _suis excessif ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui est entrain de faire tout un foin pour un malheureux animal à peine effrayé ?

- Est-ce que tu es capable d'empathie pour une fois dans ta vie ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a pu lui faire bien sûr. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à _son_ animal, qu'à _son_ confort personnel et qu'à _ses_ fesses.

- J'avoue qu'aller me casser le cul chercher ce putain de camion à friandise dans tout ce train de mes deux pour vous laisser vous tripotez indécemment c'était assez égoïste comme réaction.

- On ne t'y a pas forcé que je sache.

- Vous auriez vu vos gueules. Toi qui me suppliais du regard et Harry qui allait me sortir une explication bidon ou qui allait me proposer un marché encore plus bancal qu'il n'aurait pas tenu.

- Euh, si on pouvait me tenir écarté de ça, cela me ferait énormément… tenta Harry d'une voix peu assurée. Son intervention fut balayée d'un mouvement de main par une Hermione plus que furieuse.

- D'accord, la prochaine fois pour épargner ton fessier, on se tripotera devant tes yeux. Apres tout, c'est tellement indélicat de notre part de faire en sorte de ne pas t'imposer ça.

- Tellement délicat que vous pouvez pas attendre une journée.

- Pas ma faute si ton copain coureur de minettes est un allumeur !

Harry n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des choses et préféra trouver une quelconque solution pour arrêter le massacre maintenant.

- Parce que Madame, après être persuadée d'être la plus intelligente, elle veut aussi être sûre d'avoir le meilleur pare-choc c'est ça ?

- Il est navrant de voir à quel point le sens de l'analyse de Ronald Weasley est réduit.

- Après tout, tu me le répètes assez souvent que je suis con comme mes pieds, faut pas après essayer de tenir une conversation qui dépasse mes capacités intellectuelles.

- C'est vrai que dès que ça dépasse la levrette, on remarque tout de suite des lacunes dans ta culture générale.

- Si Platon parle un jour de levrette, peut-être m'y intéresserai-je, qui sait.

- Les philosophes ont des préoccupations autrement plus importantes que d'évoquer les pulsions primaires de la race humaine non évoluée.

- Tu as raison, ça c'est plutôt fait pour les sportifs aux neurones atrophiés !

A présent les deux protagonistes s'affrontaient du regard. Harry était assis entre les deux, des sentiments assez partagés traversant son regard. Il décida de toussoter de façon appuyée.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de récupérer ton chat au plus tôt avant d'aller au compartiment des préfets.

Hermione s'écarta en prenant une mine condescendante envers Ron.

- Tu as raison j'ai perdu assez de temps avec lui.

- Je n'aimerais pas le gaspiller, il est si précieux, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione sourit narquoisement et s'en fut en balançant une dernière remarque sympathique.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, Ron s'étala sur la banquette en soupirant bruyamment et en prit une pétille-pustule de la montagne de friandises cause du conflit. Quoiqu'il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait plutôt pas d'un prétexte.

- Ecoute, …

- Te fatigue pas Harry, je sais que tu la défendras au final.

Le nommé ne répondit rien et regarda par la fenêtre. Finalement il rajouta sur un ton monocorde :

- Il faut supporter. Elle en ressent le besoin. C'est au final notre manière de l'aider.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, et je ne crois pas que ça ait aidé qui que ce soit. Si toi tu as des compensations, moi je dois me contenter de ça. Et même si c'est mon amie, il n'est pas sûr que je supporte cela longtemps. Et ça il faudrait lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas ses meilleurs amis parce que nous resterons éternellement à ses côtés envers et contre tout.

Ron observa à son tour le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre tout comme Harry. Celui-ci ne vit pas l'unique marque de faiblesse de son ami rouler sur sa joue pour ce perdre dans le tissu de son col.

* * *

Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines tandis qu'elle parcourait les wagons d'un pas rageur.

Sa colère envers Ron faisaient fuser les insultes à son égard dans sa tête. Elle comprimait son envie irrépressible de violence mais ce, à grande peine, les portes battant avec brutalité sous ses gestes qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser.

Cet imbécile faisait tout pour la rendre folle. Il semblait la provoquer à tout heure de la journée en accumulant les manques de finesse. Sa bêtise commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, alors qu'il commettait bourde sur bourde. Son indélicatesse devenait irritante et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des conséquences qu'engendraient ses actes. Il avait beau être son ami, réfléchir à sa place devenait un poids. Surtout qu'il fallait au contraire redoubler d'effort pour que sa relation avec Harry ne le fasse pas se sentir mis à l'écart. Et eux étaient d'autant plus délicat qu'ils s'évertuaient à ne pas montrer de trace trop évidente de leur affection plus qu'amicale. Car en plus de se foutre totalement de ses agissements, il se caractérisait par une susceptibilité sans pareil.

C'était simple, elle ne le supportait plus. Et faire des efforts lui semblait encore plus dérisoire alors que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Cette situation en était venue au point où voir son visage provoquait en elle déjà un élan de rage. Depuis la guerre qui les avait rapproché plus que jamais tous les trois, sa fin avait déclenché un processus de répulsion. Il était évident que se battre contre un même ennemi avait redirigé leurs tensions entre eux vers lui. Mais à présent, il fallait trouver un nouvel exutoire. Et à défaut, il fallait que cela se fasse entre eux. Ainsi, elle ne parvenait plus à masquer son exaspération qui se transformait peu à peu en colère sourde. Et elle n'avait plus envie de le faire. Cette impossibilité de le fuir provoquait en même temps un cercle vicieux qui rendait la présence encore plus insupportable plus elle s'imposait. Et plus elle était insupportable, et plus le côtoyer devenait détestable.

Il était le meilleur ami qu'elle commençait à haïr. Et vu son statut, cela devenait presque une obligation d'être avec lui. Même si d'un certain côté, une parcelle d'elle s'y raccrochait désespérément, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de rester près de lui. Et pour Harry, pour les élèves de Poudlard, pour les professeurs et les parents, si elle décidait de fuir, que se passerait-il ?

Elle eut un sourire ironique « parents… ».

Les portes coulissantes s'entrechoquaient encore en créant un boucan tonitruant. Si son chat avait du être là, le bruit tonitruant l'aurait incité à fuir à toute vitesse.

Son chat aussi n'arrangeait rien. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester à cet instant précis. De toutes ses forces elle le maudissait, lui infligeant les pires tortures et se flagellant de les imaginer. La frustration que ses recherches soient infructueuses en sachant très bien qu'elle y contribuait ne fit que mettre ses nerfs plus à vif.

Elle arpentait le deuxième wagon machinalement, sans vouloir réellement chercher son animal, pour surtout essayer de se calmer. Elle demandait d'un air peu convaincu aux occupants des compartiments s'ils n'avaient pas vu son chat. Son air renfrogné ne les inspiraient en général que peu et la réponse restait évidemment toujours la même : « Non ». Elle repartait alors, la colère et la lassitude bataillant dans sa tête.

Elle vit, entrant dans un nouveau wagon, Neville faisant coulisser les portes tour à tour. Elle eut un autre sourire ironique et le héla de l'autre coté du wagon. Il parlait avec des gens à l'intérieur d'un compartiment l'air soucieux et se tourna étonné vers l'appel. Un sourire l'illumina, il salua brièvement les gens à qui il parlait et il la rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Il l'a serra fortement dans ses bras à son grand étonnement et la salua chaleureusement. Elle fut surprise mais lui fit un sourire tendre et lui rendit ses salutations. Il lui demanda comment s'étaient déroulées ses vacances, question à laquelle elle répondit brièvement en éludant, le souvenir de Ron encore trop présent. Elle lui retourna la question par politesse mais n'en écouta la réponse que d'une oreille distraite. Imperceptiblement, il vit qu'elle était ailleurs et avec une voix douce il lui dit :

- Tu dois chercher ton chat ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était un être curieux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Et toi Trévor je présume ?

Il rit.

- Je l'ai vu en cherchant mon crapaud. Je ne sais pas si tu les connais, deux septièmes années qui l'ont recueilli. Le wagon après celui-ci, troisième porte.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le remerciera sincèrement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit de son pas rageur vers son chat à qui elle ferait payer sa confortable escapade tandis qu'elle devait le chercher dans tout le Poudlard Express.

Neville resta étonné, mais avec un sourire amusé reparti en quête de son crapaud.

Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte désignée par son ami et frappa une énième fois. On lui ouvrit et un garçon au teint basané apparut devant elle. Ses yeux noisettes perçants la regardèrent avec étonnement. Il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et avait un visage fin et carré à la fois. Il dégageait de la force et de la présence, et le sourire de coin qu'il lui fit ne laissa pas de doute quand à son charisme.

« - Puis-je aider mademoiselle ?

- Oui, je suis Hermione Granger. On m'a dit que mon chat se trouvait ici.

Il l'examina des pieds à la tête et à l'attention d'une quelconque personne, le deuxième garçon supposa-t-elle, il dit :

- Il nous a raconté des conneries, elle n'a pas les cheveux touffus !

Hermione prit la mouche.

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Neville, tu le connais, non ?

Elle se renfrogna et nota pour elle-même d'avoir une petite discussion avec Neville.

- Et sinon, autre chose qu'il aurait raconté à mon sujet qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai ?

- Pas vraiment. Il nous a surtout caché des choses. Il ne nous avait pas dit à quel point vous étiez jolie, mademoiselle.

Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Hermione le regarda les yeux écarquillée. Elle enleva sa main et la garda contre sa poitrine d'un air méfiant.

- Hum bien, mon chat est-il ici ?

La porte à moitié ouverte s'ouvrit entièrement sur un garçon plus petit que le premier avec des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les yeux. Il regardait son ami avec du reproche feinté emprunt dans ses yeux bleus malicieux. Son visage était plus rond et sa peau plus blanche. Ses traits étaient néanmoins fins et lui donnait une aura étrange, entre agréable et mystérieuse.

- Tu arrêtes de la mettre mal à l'aise s'il te plait ?

- Eh, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise ! Dit-elle en grognant.

- Tant mieux, fit-il avec un petit sourire, il a oublié de se présenter. Voici Peter Amberley. Et je suis Nicolas Cobrun. Nous sommes tous deux de Poufsouffle en septième année.

- Nicolas ?

- Oui je suis français.

- Ah. Elle resta sur le seuil sans parler et à les observer. Peter fit un autre sourire en quoi et regarda Nicolas de biais.

- Tu n'es pas plus doué que moi, elle est muette à présent. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle souhaiterait revoir son chat ?

Nicolas hocha la tête et se retourna pour le prendre. Il revint vers la porte et le tendit à Hermione.

- On l'a bien soigné, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione regarda son chat d'un air haineux.

- J'espère qu'il en a bien profité, cracha-t-elle.

Sa réplique les décontenança et ils restèrent tout deux hébétés.

- Merci beaucoup, reprit-elle, je ne vais pas user votre temps plus longtemps.

- Non, non pas de problème. C'est un plaisir.

- Nicolas et moi serions ravis de te revoir charmante préfète-en-chef.

Hermione resta interloquée et les regarda d'un œil torve.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

Peter se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes auquel fut ajouté un « Bravo boulet » murmuré.

- Il suffit d'avoir de bonnes sources.

Hermione essaya de lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux mais ils restaient amusés et insondables.

- Et quelles sont…

Peter regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

- Il est bientôt l'heure que tu rejoignes le compartiment des préfets.

- Mais…

- Et tu dois mettre ta robe et déposer ton chat dans ton compartiment.

- Mais attendez…

- Il te reste à peine le temps de faire tout ça, il faut que tu dépêches.

- Mais j'aimerais…

- Et bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin vu l'autre préfet, ajouta Nicolas.

- Mais qui… ?

La porte se referma derrière eux. Hermione, le nez sur le bois, son chat qui plantait les griffes dans ses bras, était des plus intriguée. Elle se résigna tout de même à débarrasser le pas du compartiment et revenir au sien. Même si il lui restait plus de temps qu'ils ne le disaient, elle n'allait pas les déranger plus longtemps.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y retourner. Elle fit des pas extrêmement lent pour mettre le plus de temps possible. Qu'allait-elle dire de retour ? L'ignorer comme d'habitude. Embrasser Harry sous son nez pour lui faire les pieds peut-être. Se changer et aller dans le compartiment des préfets en avance. Gagner du temps et snober en même temps le futur préfet.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui soufflait qu'elle n'allait pas être heureuse de sa future rencontre. Et pourtant, serait-il mieux de passer plus de temps en compagnie de cet inconnu ou de son ami Ronald Weasley ?

Elle serra plus fort son chat contre elle qui tentait de s'enfuir et rentra dans son compartiment.

« Je l'ai retrouvé ».

Ce n'est pas fini, je n'ai fait que séparer le chapitre en deux puisqu'il semblait faire peur XD

Donc la suite est juste derrière --


	4. Chapitre 1 Suite

Chapitre découpé en deux pour l'alléger

-- 1° partie

* * *

Hermione l'avait mis de bonne humeur

Hermione l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Il continuait donc ses recherches avec plus de joie qu'au départ. Les réponses restaient toujours aussi négatives, quand il en recevait.

Il venait d'ouvrir la troisième porte du wagon 7 et encore une fois il répétait la même question. Il affichait toujours un visage rond plein d'espoir et repartait, ses yeux verts rivés au sol de déception direction compartiment suivant.

Quatrième porte du wagon 7 : « bonjour, pas vu un quelconque crapaud, non, tant pis merci, oui faire attention au sac, je suis confus j'ai tout fait tombé, non je n'ai mal nulle part, la porte, aïe celle là, oui à bientôt ». Un bleu de plus, un non de plus, un compartiment de moins. Y'avait-il eut une personne, hors celle qui vendait de quoi se sustenter, qui aurait parcouru plus que lui le train rouge et or ? Il sourit pour lui-même d'un air rêveur : certainement personne.

Deuxième porte du wagon 8, il tomba sur un petit rigolo de onze ans qui tenta de le stupéfixer pour une démonstration à ses camarades témoignant de sa précocité. En tant que septième année et membre de l'AD, le garçon ne s'attendit pas à une riposte si rapide. Il ne perdit pas son temps et passa au wagon suivant.

Cinquième porte du wagon 8, il fit face à des cinquièmes années gloussantes dont les rires redoublèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Il ne se démonta pas et posa sa question ultime avant d'obtenir comme réponse une crise de fou rire sans précédent.

Il soupira et s'attaqua à la sixième porte. Ce fut Ophélie, d'après ce qu'elle lui dit du moins, jeune blonde très exubérante qui lui ouvrit. Elle lui fit un grand sourire ferraillé et le tira à l'intérieur. Elle et ses amies commencèrent à lui raconter leur vie mais Neville, grâce à sa maladresse qu'il força, parvint à ce qu'elle lui demande de partir sur le champ avant qu'il ne provoque une autre catastrophe. Il se souviendrait de cette poufsouffle folle dingue et de ses amies, il en était certain.

Septième et dernière porte du wagon 9, il toqua comme à son habitude et une voix féminine lui dit d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, se méfiant d'une quelconque fourberie du destin et fut heureux de voir qu'il se passa rien. Une serdaigle aux cheveux blonds attachés en chignon de son année, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, lisait la Gazette. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux verts avec interrogation. Neville la regarda en plissant les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de cette grande fille à l'air si sérieux.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu engageant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était introduit dans son espace vital sans dire un mot et qu'il l'avait observé comme un animal curieux. Ses joues se colorèrent violemment et il recula en bafouillant des excuses.

- C'est parce que je demande à tout le monde qu'ils me… enfin si ils avaient vu Trévor, enfin si tu avais vu mon crapaud. Enfin je veux dire, je voulais savoir si tu avais vu un crapaud passer par là.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller d'amusement et il se rendit compte qu'elle se retenait de rire. La timidité le reprit et il en oublia le fait qu'elle était censée lui répondre. Elle reprit son journal et en replongeant dedans elle lui répondit avec un demi sourire que non. Neville soupira, la remercia et s'excusa de l'avoir dérangée et allais faire marche arrière. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit la plante sur la banquette près de la sortie.

- Tu as une Ragnaflore ?! S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille leva subitement la tête et se précipita pour fermer la porte du compartiment restée ouverte.

- Cris-le plus fort surtout, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Mais comment as-tu fais ? Même le professeur Chourave n'a pas réussi à en obtenir une !

Elle regarda ailleurs l'air embêté et lui répondit sèchement que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais déjà Neville s'était rapprochée avec une infinie précaution de la plante pour l'observer.

- Ecoute tu devrais peut-être chercher ton crapaud…

- Elle est magnifique. Dommage, on dirait qu'elle manque de brasier. Elle est d'une inquiétante pâleur. Si on veut qu'elle produise quelque chose, il faudrait que le bout de ses feuilles soit plus rouge et plus brillant.

Il était intensément concentré, et sorti une pince de sa poche pour écarter les feuilles qui bouchait sa vue jusqu'au tronc.

- Tu t'y connais dans ces plantes là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Elle se pencha à son tour par-dessus l'épaule du brun et regarda ses faits et gestes intéressée et méfiante.

Il regardait à présent les veines bleutées traversées par des éclairs par instants. Il était totalement ébahi et sous le charme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester hypnotisé par la plante. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par une voix à son oreille :

- C'est normal, elle est malade.

Il détourna la tête vers elle rapidement, soucieux et sans comprendre.

- Ces plantes là sont rarement malades. Sauf si…

Elle se recula vivement et l'invita à repartir étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore revêtu sa robe et qu'il avait un crapaud à chercher. Il se souvint alors de Trévor et se leva à son tour avec un sourire.

- Si tu as besoin de moi pour t'aider à la soigner, je suis là. Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat et je suis de gryffondor, dit-il, la voix encore pleine d'émotion d'avoir rencontrer une telle plante.

Elle hocha la tête et ne le regarda pas quitter le compartiment, fixant la plante d'un air étrange, tandis qu'elle paraissait briller moins faiblement en dégageant une aura de chaleur.

Neville, lui, était sur un nuage et, le pas léger, il accéda au wagon 9. Voir une plante aussi rare et d'aussi près était plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Et il espérait fortement que cette fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom lui permettrait de la revoir. D'un autre côté, même si il était heureux d'avoir vu ce spécimen, une part au fond de lui se demandait le comment du pourquoi. Quelle était la raison pour laquelle se trouvait-elle ici, et que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il était évident qu'il fallait qu'il face une recherche sur les causes ses maladies.

Il frappa à un autre compartiment et il tomba sur Luna, Ginny, et quelques autres filles de sixième année. Les deux premières filles s'empressèrent de le faire rentrer et de le questionner sur ses vacances. Il leur raconta son voyage aux Etats-Unis et comment sa grand-mère avait souhaité revoir son maintien en société en le consignant à domicile pour des révisions intenses pendant un mois. Il les questionna à leur tour et ils papotèrent joyeusement sur de nombreux sujets. Une des autres filles aborda le thème des nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Il était clair que le grand brun ténébreux de 16 ans qui allait faire sa rentrée fut le sujet le plus approfondi :

- Tu imagines Lauren, si il atterrit à Gryffondor ? dit Gwen sur un ton surexcité.

- Ah, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être de Serdaigle ? C'est pas parce qu'il est beau gosse qu'il est obligé d'être con, signala Luna.

- Eh, dit tout de suite que les gryffondors sont cons ! S'indigna Lauren, une jeune fille brune de sixième année elle aussi.

- Si tu as envie de le dire tu n'as pas besoin de moi, répondit la blonde évasive.

Neville éclata de rire.

- Moi aussi, je trouve que les mecs de gryffondor son cons.

Lauren le regarda d'un air sceptique, se demandant si il savait qu'il en était un.

- Tu aurais du être une fille Neville : tu les connais par coeur, dit la rousse.

Il rougit et bafouilla ne sachant que répondre.

- Savais-tu qu'il y aura deux nouvelles en dernière année ? Questionna Luna.

Il écarquilla les yeux, signifiant qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

- Tu as deux cibles de plus à traquer comme cela, Don Juan.

Il fusilla du regard la sœur de son camarade de chambrée et se retourna vers Luna pour lui demander de continuer. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle rajouta distraitement, alors qu'elle retournait à son exemplaire du Chicaneur :

- Il vaut mieux n'en compter qu'une. La deuxième restera définitivement hors de ta portée et cela, sans aucun doute.

Le griffondor la dévisagea avec étonnement, se demandant bien pourquoi elle avait été si catégorique.

- De toute façon, la première n'a pas l'air commode non plus.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Quand tu les verras, tu comprendras.

Ginny pouffa.

- Tu as toujours été d'une très grande aide, Luna.

Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas et plongea dans son journal. S'en suivit un silence entre les élèves et finalement, Neville consentit à partir.

Ils arrivaient dans deux heures, et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son crapaud. Logique, se dit-il, papoter ne l'avait pas fait avancer dans ses recherches. La lassitude le prit et son pas devint lourd. Dans le wagon 10, les « non » se multipliaient et il avait déjà mal à l'idée de penser qu'il devrait tout refaire en sens inverse, si il arrivait à la fin du train sans nouvelle de Trévor.

Le compartiment 6 de cet avant dernier wagon fut le plus étrange. Il avait tapé à la porte sans obtenir aucune réponse. Il tapa plus fort et demanda si il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais le résultat ne fut mieux que précédemment. Il se décida donc à entrer, au cas où son crapaud se serait débrouillé pour s'y faufiler. Il fit coulisser le panneau de bois et se rendit compte, très embarrassé, que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Il s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois mais n'obtint aucune attention de la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui descendait en une cascade brillante le long de son dos. Elle lisait un énorme livre de sorts et il lui sembla pendant quelques instants voir Hermione. Son nez était droit et son visage fin, blanc et sans expression. Elle était totalement immobile, toute droite et il sentit comme un froid le faire frissonner.

Il allait s'avancer pour faire acte de présence et poser sa question incontournable quand elle tourna brusquement son visage vers lui. Deux fentes cernées légèrement de noirs le dardaient et ses yeux bleus, si clairs qu'ils paraissaient à du verre translucide, le jaugeaient des pieds à la tête.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, siffla sa voix alors que son visage dur semblait le traverser de part en part.

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand mais se retrouva sans rien à dire. Il la referma comme une carpe et regarda à ses pieds. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait trébucher sur une valise posée au sol alors qu'il allait avancer son pied et devint perplexe. Le gryffondor maladroit leva son visage pour l'observer mais elle avait déjà continué sa lecture. Comment avait-elle su qu'il ne pourrait évité l'obstacle ? Il se résonna. Après tout, cela se voyait facilement lorsque quelqu'un était maladroit et qu'il allait commettre un de ses énièmes faux pas. Cette étrange fille le rendait paranoïaque.

Elle était déjà vêtue de sa robe, mais elle n'avait ni blason, ni cravate à l'effigie de sa maison. Neville se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle. Elle avait l'air plutôt âgée, surement une future de sixième ou de septième année. Il se souvint des paroles de Luna. S'agirait-il de la non commode ou de l'intouchable ? Il examina encore son profil et manifestement son cas s'appliquait aux deux hypothèses.

- Je euh… excuse moi, tu ne serais pas nouvelle ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir cillé, pourtant quelques secondes après elle le regarda de coin, sans pourtant avoir bougé son visage d'un quelconque millimètre. Elle le toisait avec un détachement qui lui fit l'impression que si elle ne le méprisait pas, son indifférence envers lui s'en approchait indécemment.

- Oui enfin. Certainement. Après tout, tu n'as ni blason ni cravate alors je me disais… Mais tu as quel âge ? Essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Elle retourna à son livre, parut plisser des yeux dans un signe de concentration et quand les traits de son visage se détendirent elle dit simplement un simple chiffre.

Chiffre qui pouvait la classer soit en sixième soit en septième année. Il était évident qu'un simple seize ne l'aurait pas aidé tout au plus. Et cela le déconcerta quand un coin de son cerveau lui susurra qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour le faire tourner en rond.

- Et tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud par hasard ?

- Si tu cherches le crapaud qui se baladait tout seul dans les couloirs, tu devrais savoir qu'il est un élément très utile dans la concoction d'un violent poison. S'il croise une personne mal intentionnée, il pourrait très bien finir imbriqué dans un fiole de l'ordre d'une vingtaine de millimètres de hauteur.

Neville blêmi en suppliant du regard celle qui ne lui en accordait pas un , priant pour uen quelconque farce retorse. Le visage emprunt de froideur et d'immobilisme, le narguait alors que son propre visage était traversé par toutes les émotions humaines et toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Hum, bien. Merci.

Et il se retira tout penaud.

Il était encore figé dans une expression mortifiée, alors qu'il ratait un compartiment sur deux dans le wagon 11. Il était frissonnant de peur à l'idée qu'un serpentard ait pu découper en rondelle son animal dans l'idée de donner la mort… ou pire. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Pour se jouer encore de lui alors qu'il se ridiculisait devant son mutisme ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée du « non » habituel ? Peut-être avait-elle réellement aperçu quelque chose. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle été la seule à avoir vu quoique ce soit ? Une pensée lui glaça le sang alors qu'il repensait au personnage froid et moqueur. Et si c'était _elle_ ? L'effroi le saisit. Poudlard accueillerait-il un monstre d'à peine âgé de 16 ans dans l'enceinte de ses murs ? Le diable aurait-il prit le corps de cette jeune fille ? Pire, un autre serpentard prendrait-il place à celle très convoitée, au côté du Prince des serpents? Elle en avait le type. Cet aspect d'indifférence, de froideur, avec ce fond de moquerie qui fait que l'on se sent misérable. Ce port, cette immobilité, cette maitrise parfaite de soi. Serait-elle la compagne parfaite du détestable et arrogant Malfoy ?

Un choc lui fit perdre le fil de ses idées et il se retrouva le postérieur au sol. Quelqu'un soupira d'impatience, tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son identité. Il regarda ce qu'il avait percuté et tombé sur une longue paire de jambes parfaitement dessinée. Il resta halluciné devant la coupe sans défauts des membres élancés et en remonta le fil. Après le genou et un bout de cuisse, il tomba sur le début de la jupe. Il se rendit tout à coup compte de son geste et rougit brusquement.

- Je peux m'approcher si tu as du mal à voir, dit-une voix féminine.

Il braqua son regard embarrassé sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il rougit encore plus. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs blonds avec des yeux gris hypnotiques. Un visage plutôt rond mais d'une incroyable finesse. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, retenta une phrase et ne dit rien, les lèvres cousues. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'impatienta.

- Je suis profondément désolée de t'intimider ainsi, crois le bien. Mais hélas, il est obligatoire pour moi de passer ici. Cela serait d'une extrême amabilité de te décaler pour me laisser le passage libre. Crois-tu que tu y parviendras ?

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il hochait la tête avec un air totalement imbécile sur le visage. Il se poussa sur ses fesses péniblement et se plaqua contre la paroi.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui le fit déglutir.

- Je te remercie infiniment. J'espère pour toi que tu parviendras à te relever quand j'aurais quitté ton champ de vision. A la prochaine dans un autre couloir sans doute.

Elle passa devant lui et continua son chemin. Neville ne put s'empêcher de suivre l'ondulation de ses hanches et secoua sa tête pour s'empêcher de regarder encore plus longtemps.

Il venait encore de se faire royalement ridiculiser.

* * *

Apprêtée de sa robe d'écolière auxquels étaient rattachés son blason de Poudlard, celui de sa maison, et son insigne de préfet flambant neuf, elle se tenait devant le compartiment dans lequel McGonagall leur expliquerait leur rôle, à elle, et à l'_autre_. Elle afficha une moue désapprobatrice, ne préférant pas savoir qui serait cette personne, sachant que la nouvelle ne la ferait surement pas sauter de joie. Elle fit coulisser la porte de bois et se dit qu'au moins elle pourrait profiter de son avance. Et cela serait une manière de faire comprendre à l'autre préfet que ce sera elle qui mènera la danse. Autant bien démarrer.

Hélas, s'attendant à être seule, elle fut surprise de constater qu'une des banquettes n'était pas inoccupée. Elle s'immobilisa sur place, ses pires attentes se confirmant. Cet odieux et arrogant fils de bourge lisait un livre de potions. Ses sourires moqueurs signifiaient pour elle un « t'imagine rien cocotte, c'est moi qui mènerait la danse » retentissant. Ce sinistre constat la fit dès le premier instant sortir de ses gonds, alors qu'une absurde réflexion la saisit : elle ne pouvait choisir son siège qu'en fonction de lui. Ce simple fait pourtant insignifiant prit la forme d'une déclaration de guerre, face à ce serpentard qui se croyait tout permit jusqu'au point de croire qu'il influencerait ses choix.

Elle ne semblait se rendre compte des inepties qu'elle sortait.

Alors, où s'assiérait-elle pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas ? Au total opposé de lui, signifiant clairement qu'il avait assez d'importance pour la faire se reclure ? Et de toute façon, se mettre sur la banquette opposée signifiait lui être hostile et qu'il ne lui inspirait pas d'indifférence, et qu'il était capable de lui faire perdre son sang froid. De plus il pourrait prendre la position de victime puisque c'est elle qui afficherait explicitement son hostilité. Mas s'asseoir sur la même banquette signifierait qu'elle était en son pouvoir et qu'il pourrait disposer d'elle parce qu'elle s'écrasait devant sa suprématie. Non, encore moins inconcevable. Il restait soit en face de lui, à coté de la fenêtre, soit au milieu de la banquette, soit au coté de la porte mais ce serait être à son opposé. La première serait de la provocation pure et simple et il lui ferait payer aussitôt qu'elle aurait posé ses fesses sur le cuir ; la deuxième clamait haut et fort qu'il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens et qu'elle ne savait pas où s'asseoir de peur de l'affronter, alors qu'elle refusait de se laisser en son pouvoir. Cela sous-entendrait qu'elle était indécise et incapable de choisir. Or, elle était bien là, incapable de choisir où elle s'assiérait, et au comble de l'horreur, elle dépendait entièrement de la place prise par Malfoy.

- Granger, as-tu décidé quelle place prendrais-tu ou vas-tu rester debout jusqu'à ce que la réunion soit bouclée ? Dit-il sur un ton moqueur en haussant un sourcil particulièrement irritant.

Elle se renfrogna et ne trouva pas de réponse à lui fournir. Pour se venger donc, elle prit place juste en face de lui et l'ignorant superbement elle regarda le paysage, le visage totalement neutre. De plus, elle voyait dans le reflet que Malfoy la regardait avec un air franchement amusé et qui retournait à sa lecture, un sourcil insolent haussé. « Ma pauvre fille » semblait-il penser. Elle continua de fixer le paysage, boudeuse. Elle ne pouvait cependant manquer le visage de Malfoy dans le reflet de la vitre et ce sourcil insistant, qui ne voulait décidemment par se rabaisser, et cette vision commençait à la titiller.

- Tu peux arrêter ? Murmura-t-elle en grognant.

Il reste immobile, seul ses yeux se levèrent vers elle.

- Arrêter quoi, Granger ? dit-il, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit rien, fronça les sourcils et se buta à regarder le paysage. Il continuait de la fixer, son visage exprimant une grande moquerie en rien dissimulée, tandis quelle se concentrait sur les plaines uniformes et ternes du pays. Au bout de quelques secondes elle perdit son mutisme qu'elle avait pourtant souhaité conserver.

- Arrête ça, avec ton visage. Ca m'énerve.

- Tu m'en vois navré, répondit-il alors qu'il mimait un profond désarroi. Si j'avais seulement su que mon profil t'embêtait à ce point, j'aurais mis une grosse écharpe, des grandes lunettes de soleil et une cagoule de détraqueur.

- Il n'y a pas que ton profil qui me gêne.

- Quoi donc, il aurait fallu prendre des gants aussi ? Mes mains te mettent mal à l'aise ?

- Jouer l'imbécile te va à merveille Malfoy.

- Bien entendu, à force d'en voir depuis 7 ans, c'est facile à imiter. Il la fixa avec insistance, un petit sourire mauvais sur son visage.

- Pour ça que tu es allé à Serpentard ? Pour avoir de la matière sur quoi travailler ?

- Allons, tu me déçois ! Même Gryffondor ne peut oublier que ce sont les poufsouffles les maîtres en la matière.

- Tu es si plein de préjugés ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Parce que vous n'en avez pas vous, les gryffondors ? en levant les yeux au ciel, gardant son éternel sourire qui la narguait.

- On a des valeurs morales nous au moins.

- Valeurs très représentatives de la réalité en plus. Bien contre le mal, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le gentil héros pur et le vil être sans foi ni loi.

- Alors, ça t'amuse du coup, de jouer le rôle du méchant ? Ca te permet de te donner de l'importance ?

Il sembla se mettre à rire de sa bêtise.

- Granger, tu es drôle. Dois-je te signaler que je suis déjà le plus populaire ? Sérieusement, toi et tes petits amis, vous n'essayez pas de vous en donner aussi en sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin ? La guerre vous est monté à la tête.

- Et comment es-tu devenu le plus populaire hein ? Pas en te comportant comme un petit enfoiré de première ?

- La vulgarité Granger, je t'en prie. J'ai l'impression de parler à une échouée des bas fonds.

- Monsieur a le beau langage, comme le doit tout serpentard à la langue bien pendue.

- La moitié de Poudlard est à mes pieds grâce à cette langue Granger, fit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- En tout cas c'est pas ta modestie qui t'étouffe, Malfoy.

- Au moins moi, ma réputation ne consiste pas à avoir un balais dans le cul et à avoir autant d'intérêt qu'un gros dictionnaire poussiéreux.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, croisa ses doigts sur son magazine posé sur ses cuisses et lui fit son plus beau sourire narquois.

- Tout ça tu le dois au fric de ton père, pas à toi. Ca doit y aller les pots de vin. On ne se demande pas pourquoi tu es préfet d'ailleurs.

- En tout cas, toi on t'a pas choisi parce que tu en imposais aux autres, dit-il en riant avec acidité. Franchement, personne ne reconnaitra ton autorité. Une insigne ne suffit pas.

- Et toi on ne t'a pas choisit pour une qualité essentielle : exemple de droiture.

- Quand tu dis « droiture », qu'entends-tu par là ?

Hermine souffla de colère. Ce petit crétin arrogant se fichait d'elle. Merlin qu'elle souhaitait lui arracher son petit sourire de merdeux de son visage. Le sien était lui de plus en plus rouge et ses poings se serraient sur sa jupe plissé.

- J'entends enfreindre les règles que tu dois faire appliquer, grogna-t-elle.

- Attends, tu parles des même règles que ton ami Potty enfreint toutes les nuits ?

Hermione se renfrogna.

- Mais lui n'est pas préfet si je ne m'abuse ?

- Non, il ne l'est pas. En effet. C'est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus drôle.

- Malfoy… Menaça-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être injuste. Mais il fait tellement de bêtise, que ce sera un jeu d'enfant de faire décoller le score.

- Je te surveillerais et je n'hésiterais pas à te dénoncer pour comportement abusif.

- Si je le pince à chacun de ses méfaits, ce sera moi ou lui qui aura un comportement abusif ?

- Il est intelligent, tu ne le choperas pas si facilement.

- Par contre, son amie préfète payera cher, tu penses, pour l'avoir couvert alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait faire ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à prouver que je le savais, dit-elle en lui adressant son premier sourire ironique, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

- J'y compte bien, répondit-elle en se penchant à son tour pour se poster très près de son visage.

Ils se défiaient du regard, l'un revanchard, l'autre horripilant de suffisance.

Après quelques temps à s'observer de si près, Draco Malfoy se recula et s'enfonça dans son siège avec nonchalance. Il reprit son livre et lui dit d'un ton badin et cynique.

- Maintenant, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. J'espère que tu ne me dérangeras plus jusqu'à l'arrivée de McGonagall.

Hermione toujours penchée en avant, cligna des yeux, peu sûre d'avoir compris. Un tel culot était-il imaginable ?

Elle se redressa dignement et se tourna à nouveau vers le paysage, évitant soigneusement de regarder le blond ou de lui adresser la parole.

La directrice adjointe entra dans le compartiment peu après, les mêmes cheveux serrés en un chignon parfait, son grand chapeau pointu digne des plus grand clichés moldus, sa lourde cape de velours vert sombre. Ils se levèrent et elle les salua solennellement de ce même air pincé qu'elle conservait continuellement. Elle fit apparaître un fauteuil au centre pour être bien sûre d'être en face des deux futur préfets et s'assit en leur indiquant de faire de même. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son homologue mais son visage était impassible, son livre rangé à con côté, tourné vers la professeur de métamorphoses. Elle fit une grimace discrète et se concentra à son tour sur les paroles de la femme. Elle sortit son carnet de notes, comme tout bon élève se le doit, et transcrivit toutes les explications et directives que décrivait la sorcière. De temps en temps, elle observait à la dérobée le serpentard. Il n'avait fait qu'écouter, les mains sur ses cuisses, et n'avait rien fait d'autre. Elle était convaincue qu'elle serait obligée de lui rappeler toutes les fonctions qu'il devra assumer durant l'année et cela ne contribuait qu'à augmenter son exaspération.

Il lui sembla que des heures avaient passés, tant sa professeur parlait. Mais elle s'évertua à n'omettre aucun élément de son discours. Elle allait bien commencer l'année, sa dernière année.

Le professeur McGonagall finit de parler, leur souhaita une bonne fin de voyage et s'en fut rejoindre un des compartiments du corps professoral.

Malfoy ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard hautain et sortit à son tour. Pourtant sur le pas de la porte il lui dit à la dérobée :

« Je fais le tour du train pour surveiller. Tu te chargeras de la prochaine tâche que l'on peut effectuer seul. »

Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait déjà le poids de son devoir de préfet sur les épaules plus la dure tâche de contrôler Malfoy et vivre dans le même appartement sans s'entretuer. Et il était assuré qu'elle devrait déjouer tous les pièges que ce petit con lui balancerait dans les pattes pour lui pimenter la vie.

Elle s'adossa à la banquette et posa sa tête sur la fenêtre. Ses yeux regardèrent les formes défiler devant ses yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait pas pu beaucoup dormir cette nuit et la fatigue se rappela à elle. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle s'endormit lentement.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle devenait beaucoup trop vulgaire pour une Miss-Parfaite et qu'elle ne faisait pas honneur à sa célèbre intelligence ces temps-ci.

* * *

_Sa lumière irradiait. Elle brillait tellement ce soir là. Aussi intensément que la noirceur envahissait les lieux. Des fois, elle pensait que c'était injuste d'imposer son spectacle à son visage. Elle était si belle alors qu'elle, si sale, ne parvenait pas à repousser ce qui tentait de l'attirer dans les profondeurs. Mais même quand elle n'avait plus de force, elle tentait de la regarder Elle. Parce qu'Elle l'attirait vers sa pureté, parce qu'Elle symbolisait l'espoir qu'un jour, elle serait aussi hors d'atteinte qu'Elle. Mais en même temps, elle sentait que son image s'éloignait, que ce qu'elle voulait atteindre serait aussi bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse y parvenir._

_Après tout elle était si souillée, si faible. Elle avait si peur. Et si mal. _

_Ne pourrait-elle jamais se dégager de cette marée noire ? Ne pourrait-elle jamais voler à nouveau comme elle adorait faire ? Comme ses parents lui faisaient faire ? Voler. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais voler jusqu'à Elle ?_

_Elle se reflétait sur le décor. Elle était seule source de lumière dans ces ténèbres. Parce qu'il semblait que plus ils étaient nombreux, plus la lumière semblait s'éteindre. Mais pas Elle. Elle était toujours là Elle._

_Chaque geste passait sous son crible, chaque mouvement ondoyait sous ses rayons. Mais aurait-il été possible qu'Elle aussi soit trop faible pour l'aider ? Alors qu'Elle était censée être la plus forte en cette nuit, comme à chaque fois que son visage était rond._

_Ne pouvait-Elle pas l'aider ? Ou ne voulait-Elle pas l'aider ? Après tout, grâce à Elle, ils voyaient ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était de Sa faute si leurs gestes étaient si précis. _

_Est-ce que la Lune voudra d'elle, aussi noircie que le ciel sous la Marque des Ténèbres ?_

Le train s'arrêta. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Dehors, il faisait nuit et les nuages cachaient les étoiles. Il fallait qu'elle range ses affaires au plus vite sinon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été dans cette situation auparavant.

Elle était fatiguée et avait hâte d'en finir ce soir.

* * *

Elle essayait de faire le plus vite possible, mais déjà de loin elle voyait les diligences s'éloigner vers le château. Il n'en restait que très peu à la gare et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, on serait bien capable de l'oublier.

Et elle se voyait mal y aller à pied.

Arrivée là où les carrioles devaient les attendre, un peu essoufflée, elle vit que ses amis n'y étaient pas. Elle grogna, vexée, mais ne se démonta pas. Il n'en restait plus que deux, les autres venant à peine de décoller et se décida à monter dans l'une. Approchant de la première, elle eut un mouvement de recul à la vue de grands chevaux noirs ailés, au corps à moitié en décomposition. Ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os, et leurs côtes étaient plus que saillantes. Leurs yeux étaient blancs et on ne savait s'ils étaient aveugles ou non. Leur allure donnait froid dans le dos, leur tête n'étant qu'un crane légèrement recouvert de peaux ballantes. Celles-ci semblaient élastiques et leur coller aux os tandis qu'elles s'« effilochaient » en bas pour ne laisser qu'une impression de chair calcinée, arrachée et dépecée. Elle eut une moue de dégoût tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans l'habitacle, pour se retirer à la vue de leur corps qui lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Elle s'installa, un peu nerveuse et ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la fille qui l'observait. Elle sursauta donc quand elle la vit qui la fixait intensément. Ses yeux bleus la sondaient et Hermione se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle s'aperçut que la fille n'avait pas de blason de maison, ni de cravate et décida d'échapper à son malaise en engageant la conversation.

« - 0Hum, bonjour. Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre jeune fille haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Mais la brune ne se démonta pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je suis Hermione Granger de Gryffondor. Je vais être une des deux préfètes en chef de cette année. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'adresser à moi, proposa-t-elle.

La jeune fille au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés dévia son regard sur son insigne et revint à son visage comme pour le graver dans sa mémoire.

Quand ce fut fait elle regarda à l'extérieur le parc qui commençait à se dessiner, la forêt interdite qui longeait le chemin à droite et le lac où les petites barques glissaient, pareils à des lucioles avec leurs lanternes.

Hermione fut étonnée de son manque de politesse, voire de parole, et se demanda même si elle n'était pas muette. Elle resta perplexe à la dévisager, ce qui ne sembla nullement gêner la fille inconnue. Mais finalement ne rajouta rien et le silence de la nuit les enveloppèrent.

Puis, contre toute attente, une voix douce et claire dit à demi mots :

« Je m'appelle Lynn. »

Hermione nota qu'elle n'avait dit que son prénom mais n'y accorda que peu d'importance.

« Enchantée ».

Puis la jeune fille lui demanda comment se déroulerait la cérémonie pour elle. La gryffondore se douta à l'expression de son visage qu'elle ne s'intéressait aucunement à la réponse. Mais elle lui expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, déviant même sur les origines de cette cérémonie, l'histoire de Poudlard, les quatre maisons, les quatre fondateurs et continua à parler sans jamais s'arrêter. L'autre la regardait, un demi sourire flottant sur son visage, et semblait lui être reconnaissante de ne pas stopper. Elle buvait ses paroles, même si Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle en savait autant qu'elle sur son école mais le jeu continua durant tout le trajet.

* * *

« Gardez les places, j'arrive ».

Ron et Ginny lui fit un regard entendu et partirent devant. Harry se retourna vers le chemin où arrivaient les diligences une par une. Il s'ennuyait un peu et se demandait combien de temps allait-il encore l'attendre. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi elle ne les avait pas rejoints dans le train. Pourtant ils avaient croisés Malfoy affichant fièrement son « P » épinglé à sa robe, qui leur avait demandé d'un ton sournois pourquoi la Miss-je-sais-tout n'était pas avec eux. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés à répondre mais le serpentard eut la bonne idée d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en rajoutant que pourtant, elle aurait pu puisque c'était lui qui effectuait la tâche de surveiller le train. A ces paroles, Ron s'était renfrogné et Malfoy le remarqua. Il se contenta de sourire et de leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Harry n'avait su que dire à son ami et préféra ne pas empirer la chose.

D'ailleurs lui aussi c'était demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue. Et seul Ron pouvait en être la raison n'est-ce pas.

Mais cela n'aurait pas été la Hermione qu'il connaissait n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins, les disputes incessantes entre ses deux amis devenaient ingérables et sa propre impuissance lui sautait au visage. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette situation. Et si il en avait, il ne savait pas lequel il était. Il ne savait que dire pour arranger les choses, mais la plus part du temps se taisaient car, lui étant handicapé de psychologie de survie, il allait surement aggraver leurs disputes déjà fortes.

Ils s'étaient toujours disputés depuis tout jeune et souvent pour un petit rien qui avait titillé leur ego. Mais là il s'agissait de vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. Tout était prétexte à se rentrer dedans et à se reprocher d'être l'autre.

Il ne savait même plus quand cela avait commencé à dégénérer. Sans doute quand la guerre fut finie ? Sans doute quand Hermione devint haineuse. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Sauf peut-être cette fois. Où elle revint seule. Aurait-il pu y avoir quoique ce soit... ?

Un choc lui fit perdre de l'équilibre mais il resta debout. Devant lui volaient des parchemins en tout genres qui retombaient doucement comme des feuilles mortes. Elles retombèrent autour d'un corps tombé à terre qui commença à les ramasser uns par uns avec rapidité. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se baissa pour l'aider à tout ramasser.

« Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il confus.

- Non, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Après tout qui aurait pu rester là à tourner en rond devant la porte ?

Il rit doucement.

- Oui c'est vrai. Rien de cassé ?

- Rien du tout, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle continua à faire une pile, ses longs cheveux blonds balayant les mains de Harry qui lui donnait ce qu'il récupérait.

- Tu as beaucoup de paperasses pour une élève, remarqua-t-il

- Oh, juste une course à faire pour un professeur.

Le dernier petit papier en main, il se releva et tendit son bras pour la relever. Elle accepta son aide et avançant sa main dans l'intention de récupérer son dernier trésor, elle releva la tête vers Harry. Son visage doux et charmant de prime à bord, se referma comme une huitre ne laissant voir que des yeux gris le fusillant du regard. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Cette expression du visage lui rappela quelqu'un mais ne trouva qui.

- Potter, cracha-t-elle.

Il resta surprit et elle se détourna de lui hargneusement pour filer dans un couloir.

Papier toujours en main, il la regarda partir en se posant de questions. Pourquoi cette réaction en le voyant ?

« Harry ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione marcher l'air étonnée.

- Tu m'as attendue ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Rogue nous a obligé à nous « bouger le postérieur » et nous a empêcher de t'attendre aux diligences.

- Et les autres ?

- Je leur ai dit de garder des places.

- Bien.

Il aperçut une jeune fille derrière, très calme et immobile derrière Hermione.

- Qui… ?

- Une nouvelle avec qui j'ai sympathisé, dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire. Lynn s'avança et fit un petit sourire au Survivant. L'image de la blonde s'imposa à sa vue et il crut voir ses yeux briller de malice avec un faux-air calculateur. Il cligna des yeux pour s'enlever la fille de la tête et retrouva le visage doux et poli de la brune. Il fourra le papier qu'il n'avait pu lui rendre dans sa poche avant que Hermione ne le questionne à son sujet.

Etrangement, il préférait garder cela pour lui.

Ils accompagnèrent la nouvelle qui regardait fascinée le décorum des couloirs et de la porte menant à la grande salle.

Ils l'ouvrirent et la chaleur de la pièce mouvante les enveloppa tout entier, dans un sourire.

* * *

Si si enfin fini XD.

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

J'aimerais aussi connaître votre première impression sur mes personnages « insipides » du début. Ou même juste ce que vous pensez tout court XD ( je suis une grande stressée vous le savez ? )

Je vous embrasse tous très fort

Babox

Nouvelle version du commentaire de fin d'chapitre : Hum j'espère que cette fois ci c'était plus digérable. Le chap 2 ne va plus tarder il est en correction. Bien, là je ne suis pas trsè contente de mes prouesses littéraires, mais je sens déjà une différence avec le chapitre 2. Même si je ne suis pas encore satisfaite. Enfin j'espère que je vous tiendrais jusqu'à ce que tout ça s'améliore


End file.
